Changing Times
by Zille
Summary: H'Hr! Harry is gone, and Hermione must go back in time to save him... but of course there are complications! Now complete
1. I Am So Not Moving On

Changing Times

Author: Zille  
Rating: PG13  
Spoilers: Pretty much the first four books.  
Distribution: wwwzille@yahoo.com  
Happening: Some time after Hogwarts.  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione  
Disclaimer: All hail the JK!!! Okay, so, obviously, HP belongs to JK Rowling (the JK), and I own nothing. Yadda, yadda, yadda. But Bwahaha! Maybe, one day... (da-da-da-dammm) Nah, that'll never happen. I'm way too un-British. (No idea if the JK is British, but I figured since Hogwarts is in England, she probably lives there too, otherwise she would have made it in USA, Australia, or where ever she might live.)  
Summary: Oh, no, I hate this part... Okay, Hermione and Ron in getting married but she runs out on him because she can't seem to forget about a certain emerald-green-eyed, black-haired, gorgeous... Okay, got a little carried away there... Anyway, what happened to our dear Harry?  
Dedication: To my wonderful black cat Trille, who could very well have been in the HP movie... She's a typical magical cat. -Oh, and to all you kind people who (hopefully) are going to review my story... *wink, wink*  
A/N: Wow, this is really starting out as a good fic... Hopefully people will review, so I'll be encouraged to write more. :) Oh, and just so you know; I don't know anything about wedding vows, so I just made some up. Hope that's okay? PS; This is my second HP fic... The first one was kind of He/R, so please review kindly. For you reading my first fic, don't worry, I will make a He/R fic at a later point... as soon as I am done withn this one. :)

--------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - I am *so* not moving on...

-

"Ron, do you take this woman to be your wife? Will you love and honour her 'till death do you part?"

"I do..."

"Hermione, do you take this man to be your husband? Will you love and honour him 'till death do you part?"

"I... can't. Ron, I'm sorry. Bye."

And with that, I ran away. From everything. Poor Ron. Well, he knew I didn't love him, but I totally humiliated him up there... I am so selfish! I knew he was in love with Lavender... (a/n: Ron and Lavender??? Where did that ever come from?) But I made him marry me. Just so I would feel better. And he did marry me. After all, he is my best friend... and my only friend.

I wonder if he'll find me here. The Haunted House has been our hiding place when everything else went wrong... We used to come here a lot when we went to Hogwarts. Me, and Ron, and... Harry.

"Hermione!!!" yep, he found me.

"Ron, I'm here."

"Oh thank God I found you... They're all out looking for you Herm..." his voice was slightly cracking.

"Ron, I'm so sorry... If you never want to talk to me again, I totally understand-"

"-Hermione, that's nonsense. Of course I'll talk to you. You're my friend, I love you," he said. Reading my face, he quickly added; "-As a friend of course."

"Ron... I am truly sorry. I used you, and I ruined your every chance of having a normal life. And Lavender-"

"Don't worry about me and Lavender," he said, now sounding a bit more confident. "After you ran out on me, she came up to me and asked me if I needed a stand-in bride... I think we'll be alright," he said, slightly chuckling.

"Oh, that's great Ron..."

"-But of course I would never abandon you, Herm," he added quickly, gazing at me. God I love him. I always have -As a friend of course. Not like I loved... *him*.

"Oh, Ron..." I said, hugging him. He hugged me back. "Thank you," I whispered into his red hair.

"Come on, Hermione," he said, breaking the hug. "Don't thank me, it's the least I could do. I know you are going through a hard time... It was hard for all of us." That's Ron; always trying to make things sound less bad...

"But Ron, your hard time ended years ago... Everyone has moved on. Except me," I said, knowing it was true.

"Yes, but it was harder for you than anyone else... You loved him." Again, he read my mind. I started to cry, and even though I did my best to hide it, he still pulled me into yet another hug.

"I know... And on some level, I still do... I wish there was a way to-"

"No, Hermione," he said, facing me. He had suddenly turned serious (not Sirius!!!). "You know just as well as me that there's no way. We can't."

He was right. I would never get to see Harry again. He was dead.

--------------------------------------

Ha! I fooled ya there, didn't I??? You thought he had joined Voldemort or Draco or something like that, didn't you...? Okay, I'm sorry if you think this is a sad fic, it's really not supposed to be! Really! Just wait and see; things will get better. And don't worry, as things looks right now, I won't kill off Hermione so that she can be with Harry...

Oh, and you're probably wondering what Changing Times has to do with this... Just wait and see. :)

Please review by using that tiny button below or @ me...


	2. One Useful Discovery

Changing Times

A/N:

Midnight's Fear = Thanks. I'm glad that I tricked you. Well, not that I actually tricked you, because that was mean, but that I can actually trick someone...  
Homestretch = Well, as I explained, this fic is *so* not supposed to be sad... Just wait and see. And about Harry not being dead... maybe he isn't, but that's not that important. You'll know soon enough. And don't worry, I will have a new chapter ready by... well, now.

-Thanks for the reviews. :O)

--------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - One Useful Discovery

--------------------------------------

Yes, Harry was dead... And he had been for a long time now. But I could still picture him laughing; I could still picture his mesmerizing stare... Oh, just to think about it got me all teary-eyed... Ron was still looking at me, to make sure that I didn't try anything stupid to bring Harry back... But I would never do such thing. I read about someone who tried to bring back a dead person... He got a zombie who, besides from killing everyone he met, decided to make lots of zombie-women and men like himself. It was not a pretty picture... "Don't worry Ron, I won't," I told my worried friend. He smiled a sad smile.

"Hermione, I know how you're feeling... And I wish there was a way-" He stopped, slowly removing the pillow he was sitting on and reaching for something. "Oh that's what I've been sitting on! I wonder what it is... it kind of looks like a tiny hourglass... Do you know what it is?" He handed me the tiny object. I stared at it. Could it be... Oh my God!!! "Well, anyway, we should be-"

"-RON!!! Don't you know what this is???" I suddenly remembered that, even though he'd heard about it, he'd never actually seen it. I didn't even know I had it anymore. "Ron, this is what I used to save Sirius at third year... You turn it around as many times as you want to go back, one hour per time." He thought a little about that. Then it he got it.

"Oh my God, yes!!! No, wait, Hermione, no" What now??? "Hermione, you wouldn't; it's way too dangerous, you can change way too many things... Besides, how would you manage to turn it around that many times???"

"There's a spell," I said. "A spell to make time run faster. If I use it on the hourglass, I just have to turn it around one time per year I want to go back. I could just-"

"-Hermione, no! It's way too dangerous. Harry died fighting You-Know-Who; they died at the same time. If Harry hadn't died, You-Know-Who wouldn't have, either. Who knows, we might all be dead if Harry hadn't sacrificed himself by grabbing You-Know-Who and taking him with him out over the cliff."

"Well, I'm willing to take that risk."

"Hermione, do you know how selfish that is???" He was really starting to get upset. "Besides, how are you going to get back when you're done?"

Oops. I hadn't thought about that. Well, I'd figure it out. So I just told him; "When the future changes, I will automatically be pulled back." I knew that wasn't true. But I had to make him believe me. "Do you want to come with me," I asked. Quite frankly, I really didn't want him taking any risk, but it was only fair to ask him...

"No. And I still don't think it's a good idea. But I can't stop you, can I," he asked. That man knows me too well...

"No, you can't," I told him, smiling. The thought of getting Harry back made me warm inside. "Okay, so I need to set the hourglass back to the middle of our fifth year... That's four years, since we have been away from Hogwarts for two years now..." I made the quick-time spell, and was just about to turn the hourglass, when I turned to Ron. "Ron... if something goes wrong, and I don't come back, or if I change time for the worst, I want you to make a note. A note that tells you everything that has happened... so that you won't be in You-Know-Who's power. Promise me."

"I promise," he said, softly. "And Hermione... Be careful."

"I will." And with those words, I turned the hourglass. Four times...

--------------------------------------

NOW you see what I mean when I say "Changing Times"??? I will have the next part done soon. I think I'll call it "Back to School", or "Old School" or something... I need a funny name, as I'm planning on making that part fun. But who knows, it might turn out to be angsty... (?)

Please review by using that tiny button below or @ me, if you liked it...


	3. Busted?

Changing Times

-by Zille

Special Note: The names Nancy Lochiavo and mister Benson are actually real names... I went to preschool in Italy, and I had this (really nice) teacher by the name Lochiavo... Please don't sue. I'm just using the name because I couldn't come up with one myself. I don't know if I got 'Lochiavo' right, but it is pronounced "Losciavo", with the 'c' as a 'k', and not an 's'...

hermioneharry4ever = Yes, we hope that she will actually save him... (dadadadammm) Her chances are pretty good, after all; *I* am the author... I am not very happy about sad endings... *LoL* But let's just wait and see... BTW; I read your fanfic 'End of Hogwarts', (and reviewed...) and I really liked it. A pity about Ron though, it was kind of sad.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 3 = Busted!?

A/N: Okay, from now on, it is going to be present time. I figured she'd recall what had happened while she was still going back in time...

It got all blurry... and now I'm here; back at Hogwarts, fifth year. Of course, my age didn't change the young me is here too... But I wonder if anyone would recognize me. I have changed a lot, but still...

It's weird being here again. It's so very weird... I remember those walls and that portrait. I wonder if the pictures can see it's me. -Oh my God, the map!!! Oh, right, it got destroyed during the first week at fifth year... It would have known it was me instantly. I am walking past the doors, trying to recall our current password at that time... It was not Sugar Wand... -Wait... What do I need a password for, anyway? What am I going to do, just walk in there and say 'hey Harry, I just wanted to tell you to avoid dying, okay, bye-bye then'??? I didn't really think that through...

Oh God, someone's coming! I better hide... What if it's me? -The younger me, I mean... This is confusing as Hell...

It's Dumbledore. ...And he saw me. Damn! He's walking towards me... Oh, no. Dumbledore, please... He probably already knows it's me and is going to yell at me...

"Excuse me, miss?" Huh? Miss? Oh, right. Thank God, he doesn't know it's me. "Are you miss Lochiavo? The new teacher in 'Defence Against the Dark Arts'?"

"Huh?" Okay, could I get a more *lame* comeback over here...? Wait, the 'Defence of Dark Arts'... Oh right, we got a new one... The last one, mister Hulbert, he couldn't take the pressure... So Dumbledore called for miss Lochiavo to come... but she never did, so he called for a new one; mister Benson. But now I'm here, and Dumbledore thinks that I'm this Lochiavo woman... It's too bad for mister. Benson though, her liked it here... anyway, my luck. Now I can be close to Harry all the time. "Uh, sorry. Yes, I am uh... Nelly Lochiavo..." I hope I got her name right...

"Uh, sorry, aren't your name *Nancy* Lochiavo?" -Whooooops!!!

"-Uh, yes, of course... Sorry."

"Yes, well, that's okay. I myself tend to get a little dizzy when I have travelled so long... Italy, was it?" Thank God for Dumbledore's weirdness... Think if it had been Snape; he would have questioned me left and right, and I wouldn't have been able to answer him... I would probably be on my way to Azkaban already.

"Uh- yes. Yes, that's right. I'm Italy-girl..." Okay Hermione, cool down... It's all right, Dumbledore's on your side... just calm down, and nothing will happen...

"Hermione!"

That startled me. There's Harry; right there. Harry... a young version, but still Harry, exactly as I remember him... He's approaching me... now it's all over, even before it begun. But how could he have recognized me from behind? Oh no, he's getting closer... He- walks past me. I turn around again, and... There I am. Well, a younger version, but still me. Dumbledore looks at me, then laughs.

"Oh, I see you noticed our little star?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Thank you! Of course, to Dumbledore it just looks like I noticed his scar... beautiful scar... -Anyway. "Yes, I did."

"Hey." Okay, now would be a good time to become an Animagus... I'm *so* not ready to face Harry, not to say face myself.

"I want you to meet your new teacher in 'Defence of the Dark Arts'; miss Lochiavo. Miss Lochiavo, this is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

Harry looks at me wide-eyed. I knew it; I'm busted. He- blushes... -Blushes??? Yeah, right. I'm a *teacher*! Well, okay, I am only four years older than him... but still...

"N-nice to meet you," I say carefully. I shake hands with Harry... He says nothing.

"Hi," I - she says. I don't know what will happen if I touch the other me... maybe we'll both explode. Well, now I'll find out. I shake my- her hand, and... Nothing. Thank God.

"Hello," I respond.

"Miss Lochiavo needs to rest, she has had a long trip." Good, Dumbledore; please save me I don't know how much longer I will last before I crack. He's right; I did have a long trip. And I should rest. Me; teacher at Hogwarts... Who would have known? And who would have known that tomorrow, same time, I will be teaching Harry, Ron and... Myself. This is weird. I am going to teach me stuff that I already know. I am *so* confused right now... And it will probably not be much easier tomorrow.

--------------------------------------

Liked that chapter??? Hopefully, as the story goes on, she will have many (funny?) encounters with her old friends... Just wait and see.

And yes, I am aware that the chapters are very short... Don't worry; they will get longer.

Be kind; rewind. Or at least review! *LoL*. Use the tiny button below or @ me. And I can take the flames, so just bring 'em on... :)


	4. As if Sent From the Great Pillow Man

Changing Times

-Zille

Special Note:

Amy Potter = I made it at fifth year because there yet has to be a book about that, and because I thought that time was fitting. I don't know if old Hermione and young Harry will have some interaction... I don't know Hermione would do that to... well... Hermione. Besides, wouldn't it be a little weird???  
Moonlight Lily = Yeah, me too. That's why I made this one. :)  
E. C. R. Potter = You could not be more right. And don't worry; I will continue. In fact; isn't that what I'm doing right now???  
Pixie = Thank you so much. And I will have new chapters as often as I can manage.  
LoneWolf = I didn't really understand if you were giving me a compliment or just mocking me. But I think (and hope) the first, since you're a 'Die Hard H/H Fan'. In either case; thanks for reviewing! ;) - And of course he blushes, it's Hermione!

-Thanks for reviewing, all of you who did! To you who didn't, PLEEEEASE do... I love reviews.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 4 = As if Sent From the Great Pillow Man

...

What? What time is it??? Oh my God, I have to get up!!! "Ow," I cry as my head bumps into my nightstand. But I don't have time to feel sorry for myself; I have to hurry. I have my first class in twenty minutes, and I need to have breakfast first... God, I can barely remember what happened yesterday... Well, I time travelled back to fifth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore mistook me for Nancy Lochiavo... And I *need* to get dressed!!!

...

Okay, I got to class in time... Well, maybe a little too late, because everyone is there, and as I recall, someone was always late. Let's see... if I remember correctly, this is the Gryffindor/Slytherin fourth graders... Okay, this is the class with Ginny and Colin Creevey (?). At least I wont be teaching a bunch of strangers. -Except that they don't know that.

"Good morning, class. Uh... I am miss Nancy Lochiavo, your new teacher in 'Defence of the Dark Arts'." Okay, that was easy. I am good at this.

"Good morning, miss Lochiavo." Well, they certainly have better manners that we had, uh, have, uh... whatever. This whole last name thing is creeping me out... Makes me feel so old. (Not that Nancy Lochiavo is!)

"Uh, you can call me Nancy," I say. Now they look at me like come straight from the Moon... "Uh, in Italy, we use our first names until we reach the age of thirty. By that, travellers will know who is in charge of the school." (A/N: Yeah, right, like *that's* true...) What a piece of crap. But they look like they're buying it. "Okay, I will have to ask you to say your names and if you are from Gryffindor or Slytherin, last names first... Yes, let's start with you." I point at a little boy in the back.

(A/N: I just made some names up. There are not so many, but I don't know exactly how many they were...)

"Andrews, Louie; Slytherin."

"Whistler, Janna; Slytherin."

"Freien, Nanna; Gryffindor."

"Peters, Louise; Slytherin."

"Creevey, Colin; Slyth- Gryffindor." -Poor Colin, always messing up...

"Snoop, Anthony; Gryffindor."

"Freien, Silas; Slytherin" -Oh, there's a couple of separated twins... Nana at Gryffindor, Silas at Slytherin...

"Freud, Gerhart; Gryffindor."

"Dicks, Elliott, Slytherin".

Etc. etc. etc. But now it's Ginny's turn. She doesn't say anything; she just stares into space. Probably thinking about Harry. Uh, I hate when she does that. Her side mate, Johnson, Edwin; Slytherin, shakes her, but she doesn't respond.

"Excuse me," I say. No answer. "Excuse me," I say again, this time a little louder. "Ginny, wake up!" -Oh, no. Everyone stares at me in shock. ...Even Ginny, who woke up from her trance.

"H-how did you know my name?"

"Uh..." Now would be a good time for Dumbledore to make his entrance... "I-" Interrupted by someone knocking on the door. So there *is* a God... "Come in," I say, trying to hide my major relief. But guess who enters: Harry. I try to keep my cool, but it is very difficult. So I just try not to look him in the eyes. "Yes?" I say, with as much calmness as I can handle.

"I..." He looks at me God, say something Harry, this is embarrassing enough as it is. "I was just..."

"Hey Harry!" Thank the Lord for Colin Creevey.

"Hey Colin," Harry says, tiredly. "Anyway, I..." his attention was now back on me. "I just... Professor Flitwick needed some pillows, and he can't find his own, so..." Well, no Harry, because we left them in another classroom when we was training your spells last year. Why doesn't he remember??? "-I was just wondering if you had any."

"Well," I try to think where we could have left them... "Now, I really have no idea, but why don't you look in the classroom on the second floor, two doors left for the stairway, with a sign that says 'Please don't step on the white mouse, as it could be my grandmother?'...?" Yeah, and this would be the part where I sound like I was just guessing... He looks at me very weirdly. "Uh... Just guessing..."

"Oh... well... thanks..." he exits, very confused. I turn back to my class, who are now staring at me, all as one.

"What?" I say casually. "I'm melding with the crowd here," I say, very much in need for a rescue... I got it: "Anyway, that was just a little appetizer on what we are going to be focusing on this semester... the danger of, uh, being confused while being attacked. Let me tell you one thing kids; always keep your cool. Otherwise it can be very dangerous out there..." Touchdown; 1-0 to me! Now they just look at me like I'm incredibly clever.

I just wonder which class I am having next...?

--------------------------------------

It might be a while before the next chapter... not too long I hope, but I just got a lot to do right now. But I'll try to be updated.

Do *you* wonder which class she is teaching next...?

Be kind; rewind. - Or at least review! *LoL*. Use the tiny button below or @ me. And I can take the flames, so just bring 'em on... :)


	5. Justice!

Changing Times

-by Zille

A/N: Hi, I'm back! Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have been so busy with my new domain. (Yes, I got a domain!!! www.except-for-bunnies.com ... I won't have a HP site there, though, but I have a Buffy site, an Alyson Hannigan site, and (soon) I have the official Joey/Phoebe (Friends) Fanlisting there as well.)

THIS CHAPTER IS UPDATED; AND I MADE A FEW CHANGES!!!

Note:

hermioneharry4ever = Thanks for reviewing again! And what a great idea!!! Who knows, I might use it. :) Thanks!  
Draco's Princess = Hey, I can make one of those too!!! And look; Goofy: =.:  
Rachel J. A. = Thank you. I don't know yet. He obviously like the older Hermione because she reminds him of Hermione... how keen. :)  
Amy Potter = Hi again Amy... Thank you, I'm starting to like it too... Well, not this chapter, it kind of sucks, but the rest of the story... There will be some H/H interaction, but yes, only the fifth year Hermione. As for the rest, you just have to wait and see...  
E. C. R. Potter = Hi again! Thank you, and I'm continuing right now... :)  
Divastar = Wasn't that obvious??? I know what you mean, I hate cliffhangers too... but it is fun making them. *LoL*  
Daya = Thanks, I can never hear that enough... *LoL* I will keep writing, just hang on.

Thanks to all of you very kind reviewers out there!

If you have questions regarding this fic, please email me at wwwzille@yahoo.com, or review. (!)

I am in some serious need of help... I have absolutely no idea about what to do with this fic... Currently, I am desperately trying to come up with a continuation for my surprisingly popular fic; "Love Her", and I really can't seem to figure out something exciting... or at all for neither of my fics. So please, if someone has any ideas, please review and tell me in the comments box. You can also email me if you like. But PLEEEEASE; if you have any ideas at all...

I am totally aware of the amount of the word 'God' in the previous chapter... Well, Hermione often says stuff like "Thank God," or "Oh God, help me..." and I have to use the word. Sorry if I'm stepping on someone's toes here... I swear; I'm very sorry.

Again, I am using the name Nancy Lochiavo without asking, but I really haven't seen her since I was five... And quite frankly, I'm not so sure that anyone from Italy is reading this... But if you are, and if you know her, then I'm sorry. Please don't sue. Hi, Eleonora & Bear!!!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 5= Justice!

Luck. It's a funny thing, don't you think? First, I get stuck with Ginny's class, which were *that* close to figure it out... And, now, guess which class is on it's way down here... the fifth years. And, as if things weren't bad enough, I am teaching both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins... that is just great in the most ironic sense of the word.

Why aren't they coming...? They are already five minutes late. It's probably Snape holding them back. He has always wanted to teach the Dark Arts, and, once again, it went to someone else. Oh, I think they're coming now... yes, it's them. They slowly take their seats while they examine me closely. And there I am, too... tiny me, I mean. I'm sitting right between Ron and Harry. Oh, this is going to be hard... How are they not going to know??? Ron and, most especially, Harry, know me by heart. And I haven't changed *that* much.

"Good morning, class. I am Nancy Lochiavo, your new teacher in the 'Defence of the Dark Arts'. You can call me Nancy, as the last name thing makes me feel so old, " I say that with a little smile. And it works; the class, or at least the Gryffindors, laugh a little. "Anyway, I am going to say your names now, and when you hear them, you say 'here', so I know who's who," I say, trying to hide a little chuckle. Like I don't know everyone's names... I've known them for seven years. Well, they don't know that, but still...

(A/N: Okay, I can't remember everyone's names, and there are probably a lot more students at Gryffindor and Slytherin, and I am probably going to say some wrong names... Please forgive me. Also, I can't remember which if Dean Thomas belongs to the fifth grade or the seventh grade with Fred and George... But I'll just have him here.)

"Brown, Lavender; Gryffindor," I say with a little smile, when Rom immediately blushes.

"Here," Lavender says. She is sitting next to Parvati, of course. No one can split them up.

"Bulstrode, Millicent, Slytherin," Disgust. Stupid, stupid girl!!! Best as I tried to turn into her, I got cat hair... Ok, not excactly her fault, but still... Oh, and she was the first student to go to Slytherin. Not that that is not totally irrelevant, but I just remembered...

"Here," she says, while staring at a spider in the left corner of the class.

"Crabbe, Vincent, Slytherin" EW!

"Here," he growls.

"Okay... Finnigan, Seamus, Gryffindor," I say. I know him; he's Harry and Ron's roommate. (A/N: Okay, then Dean Thomas must be their other roommate.)

"Here," he says.

"Longbottom, Neville, Gryffindor," I say.

"Here," he says quietly.

"Malfoy, Draco, Slytherin," I say, my voice not completely without disgust.

"Here," he says, with his usual, annoying voice.

"Goyle, Gregory, Slytherin," Grr! I *don't* like him!

"Here," he says.

Here it goes... "Granger, Hermione; Gryffindor," I say. I am just about to yell 'here' myself, when I realize that I am not Hermione... At least not that Hermione I mean, I am Hermione, but I am not the Hermione at Hogwarts. Except that I am at Hogwarts Never mind.

"Here," I say. Uh, she says...

"Patil, Parvati, Gryffindor," I say, trying to escape my, uh, her, uh, Hermione's stare.

"Here," Parvati says.

"Potter, Harry; Gryffindor," I say, almost in a whisper. I try to avoid his stare. Don't look at me Harry, don't look at me...'

"H-Here," he says. It looks like he doesn't really know where to look.

"Weasley, Ronald, Gryffindor," I say, very quickly. If I didn't know that I couldn't possibly do it, I would have given him a big hug right there. God, it is good seeing Ron again. Harry, too, but that is very much different. I try not to think about it.

"Here," Ron says, not taking his gaze off Lavender.

"Zabini, Blaise, Slytherin," was the last person to put on the Sorting Hat, and she is the last person on my list.

"Here," she says.

Okay, done... finally... "Okay, I guess that was it. Now, I don't know where your last teacher left you, but I have prepared a few things-" big lie, big lie, "-that we can begin with. Now, can anyone tell me where we left off? Hermione?" I could just as well as her before she throws her hand in the air.

"Okay, professor. We reached page 345 in 'The Great Book of Deadly Spells', and-"

"Uh, Hermione..." Ron whispers to her, finally letting go of his gaze. "We only reached page 18. You read ahead, remember?"

"Uh... right. Page 18, professor Lo- I mean Nancy."

"Thank you Hermione," I say with a smile. I have changed my voice a little bit, in fear that someone will recognize it. But on the other hand, if I got a new teacher that reminded about me, I would just be happy. But still... "You can just start to read -where ever you are in the book-, and I will go get something. That was my chance to get out of here for a little while. Just to figure out what exactly to teach them. "I will see you in a little while," I say, exiting the class.

"Okay," I tell myself as soon as I am outside. "You're going to be fine. Just relax, and you'll be just fine," I say. But I know that it's not true. What am I going to do...? I have absolutely no idea how to tell Harry about his death... and about how to kill Voldemort without dying himself... Why didn't I think this over? Why did I have to rush back in time without even a hint of a plan??? I don't even know how to get back! Oh dear...

Well, I have to get back inside. I can teach them about Floggers. I love those animals; they are so cute and furry... Well, unless you displease them. Okay, I'm ready. I go back inside; where everyone is staring at something I can't see. I look further ahead, and there is Ron, on the floor. Malfoy is standing, holding his wand. Harry is also standing, pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"What is going on here???" I ask, puzzled. "Malfoy, Potter, Weasley, outside, NOW!" I don't want to be that strict, but I have to make it look real. We go outside, Ron holding his back.

"Ms. Lochiavo, I mean Nancy..." Malfoy started on the verge of tears, -Fake tears, of course, no doubt there. "I... I was sitting and reading in my book when Potter suddenly attacked me! And then I tried to defend myself, and I would have won, if Weasley hadn't helped Potter! I had to do something, I think they... I think they would have killed me!" he says. And he's not even done yet. When he sees my questioning look, he quickly adds; "-And this is not the first time they does something like this. Las year, Potter killed a student! Just because he was about to win the contest, which Potter, by the way, had cheated in all along! And Weasley! Always getting into trouble. If you want confirmation, just ask professor Snape!" I look at him.

"I don't think we should bring professor Snape into this," I say. We **so** don't need Snape here; that would only make matters worse.

"But miss... They are also really weird! Don't you read the news??? Potter cries all the time, and he is dating that weird girl, Granger, just because she is so smart. He doesn't know anything himself, and he is not getting any help from Weasley... You have to believe me, miss..." Malfoy says. I can feel I'm about to explode. Luckily, Harry does it before me.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HERMIONE INTO THIS!!!" Harry yells. Draco looks at him, surprised. Ron and I look at him, too. I didn't even know he cared *that* much about me.

"Professor... look, he is going psycho... please help me..." Malfoy cries out. I just look at him. "I would never attack anyone, I-"

"Malfoy, shut up!" I say. Whoops, that was not good. I just have to play on it. "Why don't we let Harry and Ron come up with an explanation?"

"But I..."

"Malfoy! Ron, why don't you start?"

"Okay. Harry and I were discussing, uh, the book, when Hermione asked what we were talking about. Then Malfoy, *foolishly* says that we were talking about girls, and Harry tells him to shut up. Then Malfoy points his wand at Hermione, saying that he would make her so that we definitely wouldn't talk about her when we talked about girls..." he pauses, sounding a bit horrified. I look at Malfoy, and now I remember.

"Uh, Harry, why don't you continue?" I say, even though I don't need to hear it. I know what happened.

"Alright. Malfoy pointed his wand at Hermione, and Ron and I jumped up to protect her. And then Malfoy did a spell on Ron to make him fall, and he was just about to do it to me when you entered," he says.

"Miss Lochiavo, please don't listen to them, they don't know what they're talking about... Ten points from Gryffindor!" He says. Who does he think he is, Snape?

"I have heard enough," I say. The three students look at me. Malfoy looks half pleading, half commanding. Harry and Ron look really upset. "There will be detention. Malfoy, stay after class, until I let you leave. Potter, Weasley... As weird as your story seems, I believe it. How much did professor Snape take from Gryffindor today?" They look at me, a little amazed. Malfoy stared at me, as if he thought her heard wrong.

"But professor... they are lying! I didn't use the Suleiogh spell, I swear," Malfoy says.

"Oh, really? Well, I never said anything about the Suleiogh spell, as far as I recall," I say with an evil smile. I got him! "Anyway, how many points?"

"Uh, fifty-three, in total," Harry says.

"Okay. I take from Slytherin fifty-four points. You can go tell your mates," I tell them long lives justice.

Malfoy walks away, very upset. Ron and Harry look at me. "Professor... how did you know we were telling the truth?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, like you would lie," I say, quietly. I wish I could just tell him not to get killed and then go home and live happily with him ever after. But I can't.

"Thank you professor," Harry says, looking at me. Ron looks at me too, a little puzzled. We go back into the class.

--------------------------------------

Okay, I am the uncrowned queen of small, boring chapters... I just had to do something. I am desperately trying to come up with something fun, and interesting... uh, it's hard! Well, 'till later. ;) It might take at least a week before the next chapter... My inspiration is gone with the wind, if you know what I mean. But to you who have read my fic "Love Her", then I'll just inform you that I will write a continuation, but it won't be right now. Sorry about that, but I am very busy already, so...

Please review... Please review... Please review... Are you reviewing or what??? *LoL*


	6. The Art of Forwarding Time Backwards

Changing Times

-by Zille

A/N: Hi! This chapter is kind of messy, but it is really important, so just *try* to keep track... :)

(THANKS!!!!!!):

Angelwenh = I'm continuing now. Ooooooooooooh~~~~ to you too. :)  
Angel = Thanks, I know. I found out after I checked in the book. And I fixed it now. :)  
hermioneharry4ever = Hi *again*... *LoL* And thanks. I found out about Dean Thomas too. I was just not sure... And about the note... Well, he wrote the note in the future, and where Hermione is now, he hasn't written it yet. He will write in in five years. (This is making sense to me right now, but it probably won't tomorrow...) BTW; I really like your name. :)  
Leogrl = Thank you!! I will! :)  
Daya = Hi again, Daya. Don't worry, I will, as soon as I get the chance...  
Ivi Murffy = Yeah, great. Thanks. And SOOOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY!!!!! I am really sorry you didn't like the story, and that you think Hermione has been acting stupid... And it all my fault! Hate me! I have sinned! -Okay, just ignore me... Besides everything; thanks for reviewing. :)  
Draco's Princess = Hi!!! Thanks for the smileys! I like this one too: =0D *LoL*  
Amy Potter = Thanks for the review (summary) *LoL*!!!!! :) One question though: What's a d.a.d.a.?  
Jacks = Thank you!!! And GO you too, for reviewing!!!  
Noodlejelly = I'm sorry I got you all confused... Just wait and see; things get even worse!!! I'm glad you decided you liked it! :) (Hey, cool name...)  
Linz = Yeah, someone's gonna know... I can't say if it's Harry... thanx 4 luving my fic! nd 4 reviewing 2! u r t best! plz keep reading! *LoL*

Thank you so much, all you that reviewed!!! I deeply appreciate it, and I hope that I can answer everyone without taking up the space of half the fic. :) Furthermore, thanks to all you other nice people who reviewed on the other chapters. That includes Amy Potter, Daya, hermioneharry4ever and Draco's Princess, and E. C. R. Potter, who have reviewed quite a few times... each. :) Thanks guys!  
Also thanks to Homestetch, Midnight's Fear, Moonlight Lily, Pixie, LoneWolf, Rachel J. A., and Divastar. I love you for reviewing, and I hope that many people will do the same. *LoL* *LoL* *LoL*

Yes, that was me being grateful. Please enjoy the chapter, no matter if you reviewed once, twice, or not at all! :)

If you have questions regarding this fic, please email me at wwwzille@yahoo.com, or review. (!)

--------------------------------------

Chapter 6 = The Art Of Forwarding Time Backwards

--------------------------------------

"Good morning class. Please turn to page twenty-two. There you will find a chapter about Floggs. Yes, I know, they doesn't look like they belong in a book about the Dark Arts... But, see, Floggs aren't as sweet as they look. Many wizards hold them as pets, and Floggs are well known for their loyalty towards their owners. They are actually that loyal, that they will attack and kill the persons enemies if the owner wants it to," I say... blah, blah, blah. Something has to happen. We are getting closer and closer to the day Harry died... Uh, I mean will die. And I haven't told him yet. Luckily, no one suspects me, which, when I think about it, only makes it harder for me to bring it up. 'Why didn't you tell me before?' 'Why should I believe you?' he'll ask. Oh, this is confusing. Oh, but at least I think I have found a way to return... I found this spell where I can flip the hourglass, kind of like in a mirror, and then I can just turn it around as many times as I did when I was going back here. ...But I still need to rescue Harry.

"Miss? Nancy? HEY!"

"What...?" That is Ron. Oh, I completely forgot about the class. "I am sorry, I guess I just dazed off a minute there. What was I talking about again?"

"Floggs!" Ron says. How long has he been talking to me?

"Oh, right. The Floggs. Their loyalty can be very dangerous, if it they have the wrong owner... Some owners are actually turning the poor creatures into murderers. The creatures don't know better, they think it is a good life. Maybe we should start a Liberation Front-" I stop myself. No, no, no. Why??? Why did I have to do that...? Well, ok, the young Hermione looks happy. She probably thinks she has found someone like herself. How keen. Harry, on the other hand, looks slightly annoyed. Thank God, he doesn't know. He probably thinks the same as me, no, Hermione. Thank God. And then Ron- He looks at me. No, he *stares* at me. His mouth is hanging wide open. He can't know... No way... (A/N: hermioneharry4ever should cheer now.)

"Wi- wick- wi..." he starts. I have got to get him out of here! "You..."

"Ron! You and me, outside, right now!"

"What did he do???" Of course, Harry always sticks up for his friends.

"He... he knows a wizard with a Flogg. The Weasleys has always wanted a Flogger, right Ron...?"

"But they never had the money!" Malfoy!!!

"Sixty points from Slytherin. Outside Ron, NOW!" I pull Ron outside with me, as Malfoy looks annoyed.

"Wha... No... You can't be... There's no way..." he starts. Good, maybe I can still convince him it's nothing.

"Ron, what? Look, I don't know what you are talking about. I just happen to like Floggs, and."

"But the brown hair... the eyes... Ok, just answer me this: Are you Hermione?"

...

"No. No, of course not. Ron, Hermione is inside. You saw her, she was sitting next to Harry...." God, I have to pull this back...

"But... but..." He looks at me, very closely. "Of course not. I am so silly," he says. I can't believe it! I tricked him!!!

"Yes Ron, you are. We better go back into class before Dra- Malfoy starts any trouble." I say. I can't believe my luck!

"Sure. Uh, just one more thing... House-Elves are meant to be slaves, they love it, and we are right to take advantage of them!"

"Shut up!!! House-Elves should be free; they have the right, and-" DAMN! He looks at me, with a gloating smile.

"WICKED!!! - Wow, Got you there, Herm! But... Why are you old? And why are you here? How did you get here??? I am so confused!" Tell me about it...

"Ron... Ron, promise you won't tell anything alright...?" I beg him. Harry should hear it from me, not from Ron. "No one can know."

"Sure... Oh, did you get here with the thing Hermione - you told Harry and me about two years ago...? The thing you and Harry used to save Sirius Black?"

"Yes," I answer. I don't really know how much I can tell him without changing everything. "I... I am here to... to..." Plink! Something dropped to the floor. Oh God, it's the hourglass... "Stop that!" I yell. Oh, thank God, Ron stopped it with his foot. He picks it up... Great Ron, now just hand it over...

"What is this? It looks like an hourglass... Does it work?" No. Please Ron, don't...

"Ron, don't flip it"!!!"

... Too late. He flipped it he Goddamn flipped it!!! We're going back in time...

....................

"Where are we?"

I look around. We are at Hogwarts. I wonder how far back we went. "We are at Hogwarts."

"Wh- what happened?" he asks.

"You turned the hourglass, you fool!"

"What? Fool? How should I know? One turns an hourglass, and whoops! Big flash!"

"We went back in time, you moron!!! What do you think I used to go back in time in the first place??? An old shoe? Seriously Ron..." I am being mean right now... it's not his fault. "Ron, I'm sorry."

"That's fine... Are we really back in time??? How far?"

"How many times did you flip the hourglass?"

"Uh... I don't know... it's not something you remember you know..." he says! God, I could just kill him!!! -But I won't, don't worry.

"That is ok. We can probably find out which year this is if we could just find a newspaper. Well, at least now I know how to get back to the future. Uh... Whatever. Just give me the hourglass and I'll do the spell- what's wrong Ron?" he suddenly looks at me.

"The hourglass? You don't have it?"

--------------------------------------

I actually meant for this chapter that it was the younger Hermione who went back in time with the older Hermione... But that would just get a little too messy. :)

Please review by using the tiny button...


	7. Ronless

Changing Times

A/N = Ok, I am *so* sorry that it has been a while, but my inspiration has been like "poof", and I had these two storylines that I need to merge together somehow... This chapter is different than the rest of them, but I hope this makes sense to you. :)

Psyco Airhead = Ok, you may not find out what time they're in in this chapter... But keep reading. :)  
Draco's Princess = Hi!!! I really don't mean to make you scared... :) Well, I kind of lost track with this fic a long time ago, so it is turning out totally different than I expected...  
Amy Potter = Hi Amy! Oh, that's what 'dada' stands for... I should have known. :) Why is Ron stupid??? I think he's nice. And it was cool how he tricked her, wasn't it...? *LoL*  
Lady Alendrial = Confusing??? Then wait 'till you read this chapter! Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for thinking it's good. :)  
E. C. R. Potter = Hi again! Don't worry, it's H/He... I'm sorry, I realize that the chapters have been lacking some H/He action... That's pretty much the reason of this fic. That and another thing. Which you will find out in a few chapters. :)  
hermioneharry4ever = Talk about faithful reviewers!!! Do you get paid for this or something...? No, it's nice that you're reviewing. :) Just you wait and see, and I am sorry if I may confuse you (all of you) in later chapters...

Thanks for reviewing, all of you!!! I want you to know how much I appreciate it! :)

--------------------------------------

Chapter 7 = Ronless

--------------------------------------

...I *do not* like Harry... I *do not* like Harry... I *do* like Harry... Aww, crap! Who am I kidding, of course I love him, no, *like* him. Like, love, whatever. But it's all right having him as a friend... I guess.

"Hermione?" Great, now I'm visioning again. "Hermione? Herm?" Get out of my mind, you freak! ...You very handsome, very attractive freak... "HERM!" Whoops, he's really here.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you knew where Ron and miss Lochiavo went? They have been gone for quite some time now." Oh, listen to his dreamy voice... No Hermione, you have to pull yourself together... tighten the grip, stop it, whatever. Just don't glare at him like that... - I said no!

"What? Oh, them... No I don't know. They're probably-"

"-What, you're talking to your boyfriend again, Granger???" Him! Malfoy! Jerk! Relax Hermione; find your inner cool...

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Oooh, the Slytherins are laughing, and I'm "so" scared right now.

"Ooh, we're tough today, are we? Why doesn't your little boyfriend protect you? It's not like every other girl at Hogwarts looks better than you... Oh wait, they do..."

"Harry, NO!"

Too late. He is already on his way over to where Draco is sitting. And I can't even stop him now. Yes, now he's started another fight. Ok, to be fair, Malfoy starts most of them, but... Oh no, the fight is heating up... where are you when we need you, miss Lochiavo...?

"Stop!" I yell. I have no other way than to... "Humpidal Errul!" Blue powder comes out of my wand and covers Malfoy... it disappears again, and now he's frozen... I would feel bad for him if I didn't hate him...

"Thanks Hermione," Harry says.

"You are welcome. But you shouldn't have started a fight Harry, why did you do it?"

"Uh..." he looks at his shoe. "I just... well, he was insulting you, and I didn't... I didn't want him to," he says, almost in a whisper. I can't believe this. Harry Potter started a fight because of me...

"Harry..." I start. But the bell interrupts me. Harry suddenly looks distracted.

"I wonder where Ron and miss Lochiavo went..." Now he's talking about miss Lochiavo again. If I didn't know better, I would say he has a crush on her... But that is ridiculous. And he is right. Ron does not just disappear like this. He might be in trouble.

"Yes, me too," I say. I take his hand. "Why don't we go look for them?"

"Let's do that," he replies.

We exit the class. I take one last look over my shoulder to see that Goyle and Crabbe are desperately trying to break my curse. That's for not paying attention. If they had, they would have known that the curse wears off in an hour or so.

I wonder where Ron and our teacher can be. Harry says that we should check the basement too. I don't know why, but that basement gives me the creeps, so I was kind of hoping we could avoid going there. But I don't think we can. They could be there, and what's the harm in checking?

--------------------------------------

Please review. Below you will find a handy little button, just for that. *LoL*


	8. When Are We?

Changing Times

Author = Zille wwwzille@yahoo.com

A/N: Please visit my domain! (No Harry P. site though, but a Buffy site...) http://www.except-for-bunnies.com

Ok, thing are going to freak within this chapter... I was actually going to end the story after a few more chapters, but I wanted to change times a little more... and then I wanted a certain interaction which will appear in later chapters.

I AM CHANGING BACK TO PAST TIME! I realized how much simpler it was, so I changed it back... I also changed the story appearance a bit, but you probably won't notice...

*I rewrote this chapter, because I had it turning out all wrong... please read again, if you have read it before.*

I would like to get in touch with my reviewers; answer their questions and such, so if you have any doubts or just like my story, :(=) please review... It is highly appreciated, as it really helps my ego. :)

Amy Potter = Hey. :) Thanks; and uhhhh... yeah. Right. Ok, I really didn't get that... But yeah, basically everyone has a crush on everyone in this fic... very disturbing, eh?  
hermioneharry4ever = I know, I was only joking. :) But seriosly, what if it would be like a job??? I mean; there are book and movie reviewers, what could possibly be wrong with fanfiction reviewers...? *LoL* And about the basement... That's my mistake, I meant the dungeon. But I think every castle needs a basement, so let's just leave it at that. :)  
Jacks = I WILL!!! MWAHAHA yourself!!! And you're totally right, Hermione should really take up Malfoy-slapping as a new hobby...  
E. C. R. Potter = Uh, yeah, major confusion... I have two points of views because I need the younger Hermione later, and she is turning out to be just as important as the older Hermione... MAJOR kick-ass-confusion! Hey, I have been wondering about what ECR stands for... are those like your initials or something?  
Ara = I LOVE YOU TOO!!! THANK YOU!!! I WILL!!!  
Fleur = Thank you, I'm really glad to hear that. :) Thank you very much.

Thanks to you all for reviewing... It is highly appreciated, and I love you for it. Thank you!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 8 = When Are We?

--------------------------------------

"Tell me you're kidding... You cannot have lost the hourglass, you understand?! How are we supposed to ever get back???" I asked the red haired boy, in a low voice, in case anyone should hear me.

"Well, personally I'm more interested in knowing which time we are in now," Ron replied. "I know we are at Hogwarts, but when?"

'That is a good question', I thought to myself. I looked around only to find myself standing in the Entrance Hall. Right behind us was the door that led into the Great Hall. We seemed to be the only ones around, which was lucky, as I wouldn't know what to say if I would meet myself again, this time even younger...

"We need to find Dumbledore," that was the first thing that crossed my mind. Ron nodded so much that his flaming red hair blew down in his eyes. We started to move towards the secret passage leading to the Headmaster's office, when Ron suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at me and said, "Hermione... what if Dumbledore is not the Headmaster? What if we got, like, hundreds of years back in time...?" he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I answered him in the best way I could. "Ron, if Dumbledore isn't the Headmaster, it won't make any difference. If we have gone more than five years back in time, Dumbledore won't know whom we are. But I don't think there is another Headmaster. You couldn't have spun the hourglass that many times..." I said the last part in great disbelief. He could easily have spun it around at least forty times...

But I decided not to think about that. Instead I guided him up towards the passage. With every corner we turned I expected to see Snape or Filch, but no one was there. I told Ron everything about why I had turned back time in the first place, and he looked at me, as his jaw dropped more and more as I spoke. It took him a while, after I finished talking, to connect the dots in his brain, so to speak. He finally said, "Wow... So Harry is dead, huh? I thought you said that one could never change the past..." "I know, but that was before I fell in love with Harry. But you are right. I don't know how much the future has changed, but I know it has." I told him. He looked a little upset. "What? So, you are risking everyone's lives just to save one? Don't get me wrong; I like Harry, but seriously Hermione... I thought you were smarter," he told me. He was just about to say some more when we heard footsteps approaching.

"I swear; I heard someone professor!" said a voice. Was that...?

"Hagrid, I am sure it was nothing. You are worrying too much," said a voice. I could have screamed in excitement. That voice belonged to no other than professor Dumbledore. I had to stop Ron from opening the closet door when Hagrid started speaking again: "I just don't want him to get hurt. God knows; that boy is always looking for trouble." "I know Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "Which is very healthy when you are in that stage of life. Just leave Potter and his friends alone."

I could have screamed again. Apparently we had not gone more than five years back. Dumbledore was talking about Harry, Ron and myself! I could not stop Ron this time, and he jumped out right in front of Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both looked at him wide-eyed. When did Hagrid shave his beard off?

"Professor, I'm so glad to see you! You are probably wondering why we look so old, but I promise that Hermione will explain everything! We heard you were talking about Harry, and that's good because we also have to talk about him, see; he's in trouble..." Ron finally stopped for air. Dumbledore still looked at him. Then he said. "Do I know you?"

Ron looked at him disbelieving, as did I. Did Dumbledore just have a memory loss or something? "I- I'm Ron Weasley, sir. Of Gryffindor. I'm a friend of Harry Potter, him you were talking about before," Ron said. Dumbledore paused. Then he said: "Little boy, I still don't know what you are talking about. I know no Harry Potter. The boy I was talking about is called James."

--------------------------------------

HAH! I bet I fooled ya there, huh??? Lolololol... :) See you soon, when I can pull myself together long enough to make another chapter...

Please be kind and review! Tiny button below, ready to use... *smirking, big time*


	9. Back to School

Changing Times

Author = Zille wwwzille@yahoo.com

A/N: Finally! New chapter is up! I am actually being thrown off the computer at this very moment, so sorry for possible errors. And sorry for this chapter being so short!

Thank you for reviewing:

Jacks, E. C. R. Potter, Just Another Addict, and Daya = I am sorry that I changed the chapter, but I could see that you were really confused... That's not the end of it, people! :)  
E. C. R. Potter = Oh, that's your real name... You know, there's a character in Buffy with the name Riley... Sorry, just couldn't help it. :) Anyway, I absolutely LOVED your story The Mage Knights, and your continuation, War Against Magiterran, seems to be just as good. I am really requesting you all to read these fics, you love them! :) (As if ECR hadn't got enough reviews already! *LoL*)  
Amy Potter = Yes, I am counting on Dumbledore to help them... maybe... *LoL*  
TeamRadcliffe-Em+Dan = Thanks, I like that part myself. :)  
ScifiSarah = Don't worry, I will. I can not answer your questions though, that'd ruin the story! :)  
Janelle = Thank you! Just wait and see...  
Laura aka Rose = Don't worry, I'll update as much as I can.  
AznGolDragonGod = Thank you. I really don't intend on confusing anyone, it's just something I do. :)

THANK YOU!!!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 9 = Back to School

--------------------------------------

We both stared at Dumbledore in shock. He said James... James Potter... Harry's father. Which meant that we had got at least twenty years back in time! Dumbledore stared back at us, while Hagrid just stared into space, trying to piece everything together. Ron just looked really lost and confused. But he pulled himself together and asked Dumbledore, "But... James Potter... He is dead." I was not quick enough to kick him before saying 'dead'. There was no point in changing the past even more.

"What???" said both Dumbledore and Hagrid in unison. "What is going on?" asked Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, I think we need to talk," I said. I had to tell him everything. He was the only one who could help us.

"And if you would just give me your name young lady?" asked Dumbledore.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. -And this is Ron Weasley," I told him. Dumbledore looked, if possible, even more frantic than before.

"But... did you say you was from Gryffindor, young man? We have no Ron Weasley in Gryffindor," Dumbledore said.

"Please Sir Dumbledore, I will tell you everything. Just please listen," I told him. He hesitated for a moment.

"Very well. Hagrid, why don't you go check on the students?" he said.

"But professor..." Hagrid quickly shut his mouth as he saw Dumbledore's stare. He quickly excused himself, and left.

"So... You were going to explain?" Dumbledore asked, as he turned to face me.

I told him the whole story. When I had finished, he had about the same look on his face as Ron had, when I had first told him. Then he said, "It is not so little trouble you have got yourself into now, is it, Ms. Granger? Well, we will just have to fix it then. It might take some time, and until then, I suggest that you make yourself as comfortable as possible. We can put you both into the house of Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley will be in fifth year, and you, Ms. Granger, can pass for a late sixth year. Now, you will both have to change your names, as to not cause further disturbing. Do not, and I repeat: DO NOT tell anyone about where you come from! You will both have transferred from Beauxbatons, and will have practiced English for a couple of years. So you don't have to develop a French accent."

It took a while to let everything he had said sink through, but I finally spoke, "So... you are not mad at me, then?"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes filled with that familiar twinkle we both knew and loved. Then he said, "Mad, Miss Granger? What you did, you did out of pure love. That gives me no reason to be mad."

* ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** *

Dumbledore led us up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Then he said "Cow," and the portrait swung aside. We quietly entered. The Gryffindor Common Room was full of students, chatting and laughing, much like the Gryffindors had always done and always would do.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, and everyone looked at him. They looked slightly surprised, which was understandable, as I hardly think Dumbledore has ever entered none of the four houses of Hogwarts before. -Or since.

"Students, I have an announcement to make. We have two new students transferring from Beauxbatons. They are going to stay here at Hogwarts until the end of their education period. Now, would you please introduce yourselves?"

I suddenly realized her was speaking to us. Luckily, he was pointing towards Ron, so that I could have time to come up with a name for myself.

"Uh..." Ron said. "M- my name is... William! William Brown." Of course, he took the last name of his future lover.

"And you?" Dumbledore asked.

I though about it for a while. Then I said: "Cho Chang."

--------------------------------------

Please R/R! And wait for the next chapter! Major stuff coming up, involving some well-knows Marauders...


	10. Same Faces, Different Places

Changing Times

Author = Zille wwwzille@yahoo.com

A/N: SORRY!!! It took me ages to post, I know, and I am very sorry... I truly am! Please forgive me!!! I will really try to post faster, but I am extremely busy right now, with exams, (which I am pretty sure I have failed, anyway - I'll let you know. :) and my birthday coming up here the 23rd (of February)... Sorry again. I will try my best to post again asap!

Thank you for reviewing:

E. C. R. Potter = Wait and see... -I figured you don't watch Buffy, but you really should... :)  
Daff*nie = Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! I'm hurrying up!!!!! Please don't die!!!!  
Amy Potter = Oh, wait n' see...  
Sucker For Romance/Daya = Why did you change your name??? I like Daya. I like your new name too, but Daya was shorter to write... :) Thanks for reviewing!  
CherryLips = Dum dum good idea. :) I will definitely consider it. Could be fun. :)  
Jacks = I'm glad it makes sense to you... Because I am getting slightly confused myself... *LoL*  
Misty Wildfire = Laughing??? Uh, great... Thanks. Was it funny? I'm glad you liked it, anyway. :)  
Maiden of Gryffindor = Thank you. I am sorry it took me so long to post, but things has been out of the wacky. H/Hr 4ever to you too!

It really means the world to me that you bother telling me what you think of this fic. It encourages me to continue, it really does. Plus, if you have some ideas, you won't waste them by telling me. :)

--------------------------------------

Chapter 10 = Same Faces, Different Places

--------------------------------------

Lonely. That's what I felt as I stood and watched the Gryffindors from - literally - the last century. Had I been in any other position, and had I felt slightly confident about the whole situation, I probably would have found it interesting, to be able to research the school system when our parents were yet only innocent children. But as I looked around, I felt still more confused and alone... even though I had Ron right there next to me. I could easily pass for a sixth year, after all, I was only nineteen. But that, and the fact that I had gone more than twenty years back in time, was not what I was worrying most about at that time. I just wanted to get back, to save Harry, and then live happily ever after... in my own time.

I was so caught up in my own head that I didn't notice a group of sixth years sitting in a corner near the window looking at me and Ron.

"Miss Chang? Mr Brown? A word?" That was Dumbledore who broke the embarrassing silence that fell after the announcement of me and Ron transferring from Beauxbatons. - At least that's what Dumbledore said.

He pulled us over in a corner and spoke in a hushed voice, so that nobody else would hear us. "I have to leave you now, I have a staff meeting to attend. Now, I understand you both know just as well as everyone else how to make your way around the school, but please ask someone for help if you are going somewhere. We can't have anyone getting suspicious about anything. I will personally look for a way to send you back to your respective time -" he looked at me, "- or times, as soon as possible. I will have professor McGonagall helping me. -You do know professor McGonagall, right? Wait, don't answer that. I can't know anything about the future... No, I better go," he said, looking slightly nervous. He turned to leave.

"Professor," I called after him. "We know her." He smiled slightly, and left the common room.

"Hey," a red haired girl called, strolling over to us. "I'm Lily. I'm in sixth year," she said, beaming at us. "Do you know which year you are in?"

"Well," I said. "I'm also in sixth year, but Ro- William is in fifth year."

"Oh," she said, looking at Ron with an appalled look. "Oh, well," she looked back at me, beaming again. "But we are in the same year, that's great! I can follow you around to classes and stuff, and we can be best friends! Let me just see what we are having now... I can never remember..." She opened her bag and looked for something. She looked as though she had found it, because she smiled even wider than before. But then she frowned. "Oh... Potions... I am sorry that this is your first class. Professor Claws is such a... such a..."

"Professor Claws? I though it was professor Sna-"

"No, William, you can't bring snacks," I said quickly. We hadn't even been there for twenty minutes, and Ron had almost already messed up.

"No," Lily said. "No, I don't believe professor Claws would like that," she said, with a hint of terror in her voice. "Oh," she said, looking even more terrified. "You should probably know... professor Claws is head of the... the Slytherin house... which is also having Potions at this hour..." She looked absolutely terrified now.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said, without thinking. He quickly added, "I- I heard they should be pretty harsh... And after the look on your face... er..."

"Pretty harsh???" Lily said, amazement in her voice. She had not noticed the insecurity in Ron's voice, luckily. "Why, isn't that the understatement of the day? The Slytherins are... ahh, there is really no word for it... Why don't we just stick with 'pretty harsh'?"

"Well, at least now we know what to be expecting," I said trying to ease the tension. I was still trying to figure out why Lily seemed so familiar.

"Yes. Yes, that is indeed a bright side," Lily said. "Well," she added, beaming at me again. "It's only a single hour today. And we can talk on the way down there."

"Yeah... sure," I said, offering her a little smile in return. Ron glared at me.

"What about me? Where am I to go???" He asked, furious.

"Are you William?" Another girl asked. "I am to follow you to Transfiguration, Dumbledore's orders. I am Leonora. Leonora Brown. We have the same last name."

"Blimey," Ron said, without realizing it. That girl could be Lavender for all I knew. So, her mother was not married... Or, at least hadn't taken her husband's last name. Ron was beaming widely at her. "Bye," he said, as he followed the Lavender-clone.

"Wow, seems like your friend is smitten," said Lily. "Oh no, we are late! We have to go, professor Claws will kill us if we are late!" She hurried out the door, but stumbled over a book on the way. She quickly recovered, though, and continued. I quickly followed her, and we ran towards the dungeons.

----------

When we reached the dungeons, the last couple of students were already entering. We ran inside as the last two, exhausted, but yet triumphant because we made it in time. Lily's smile quickly faded, as she realized that professor Claws was waiting for us. However, she followed me, as we headed back towards the back of the class.

"Stop!" professor Claws yelled, and everyone in the room stopped in mid-movement. "Well," he said, in a very Snape-like tone. "Cho Chang. The new student, transferring from Beauxbatons. Now, I don't know why you transferred, but if it was to sit in the back of the class chatting with your friends, you have come to the wrong school. Now, if you would please step up here, and sit at this table, where I can observe you. Come, join the rest of the troublemakers." The Slytherins let out slight giggles as Lily looked at me, somewhat looking sorry, and headed for the back of the class, while I slowly made my way back up towards professor Claws. I sat down where he pointed, and almost stepped on the foot of the boy next to me, because I kept staring at professor Claws. I was almost sure that Snape had got his inspiration from him. "Good. Now, I know you are probably thinking that since this is your first day, you can take a break, but you are wrong. Now, I am going to ask you a question which everyone... well, at least some of us..." he looked around the class, and his gaze came to rest on a greasy-haired Slytherin kid, looking very much like someone I knew, I just couldn't really place him... "-will be able to answer. Now, what is the difference between a Flipsciense and a Groosaluggie?" He smirked, and some of the other students gasped.

"Uh..." For the first time in my life, I was unable to answer a question. And the worst part? I knew what it was! I just couldn't remember!

"See," professor Claws continued, looking satisfied. "We had this topic taken up only last week. I guess Beauxbatons students are not very bright. -Or is it just you?" he smirked, looking very pleased with himself. 

I felt more alone than ever. Luckily, Claws went to bother some other Gryffindors. I laid my head on the table, feeling more and more like I was the only one there...

Suddenly, someone pulled me up from the table, and that was just in time, because the next moment, the table was soaked with ink. "Oh God... Oh god, I'm so sorry... Are you ok?"

I turned to face the boy next to me, who had obviously tried to pat my back, but had hit the ink bottle instead. My eyes widened, as I stared into the all too familiar face. "Harry?" I whispered.

"POTTER!!! What do you think you are playing at??? And miss Chang! I knew you would be trouble! Go to my office, both of you! I will be there in a minute! -And fifty points from Gryffindor!!!" Claws screamed after us, as we hurried out the classroom.

Outside, the boy who was Harry turned to me. No, it was not Harry. Brown eyes... no scar...

"I'm James," the boy said. My eyes widened even more. James... James Potter... He looked even more like Harry than I could ever imagine.

"Uh, Cho Chang," I said, feeling myself blush slightly. Why did I have to pick that name?

"I am really sorry about that ink accident. I was just going to tell you not to worry... Claws is always like that... I guess you kind of know that now, huh?"

"Yeah..."

We slowly made our way towards Claws' office, but suddenly, the bell rang, and James said, "Yes! Now we don't have to wait for Claws anymore. Let's get out of here!"

And with that, he pulled me out of the dungeon, past the already deserted classroom, into the Gryffindor common room.

He looked around, and his eyes rested on the little group of people sitting in a corner. He headed towards them, with me in tow.

I looked around at the group. They were all boys I had not seen before, except for one. Actually, it was a girl. Lily.

"Lily?" I said. Why was she sitting with three boys?

"Cho," she said, smiling. But there was something different about that smile. It looked tense.

"Lily," James said, smiling very slightly. He quickly turned back to me. "So, let me introduce you to the gang. You already know Lily, so..." It suddenly hit me why Lily looked so familiar, and I let out a slight gasp. James stopped, as if to make sure I was ok, but I just lifted my hand in a 'you can continue' kind of way. So he did, "Anyway, this is the gang. They have names, of course, but we mostly call each other something else. This is Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and I am Prongs."

If my jaw had dropped before, it was nothing like it did now.

--------------------------------------

NEXT CHAPTER COMING!!! I just don't know when... Keep in touch, bookmark, or whatever... sorry for the inconvenience!

Please review, and tell me what you think.


	11. Meeting the Parents

Changing Times

Ok, this chapter is really boring, in my opinion... Action is in work people; please keep being sweet and patient... pleeease...

Wow, I can't believe all the reviews I've got... please keep that up! *LoL*

E. C. R. Potter = Don't worry, Lily will change. I didn't like her either, but that was kind of the point. About BtVS, well, we can't all have the same taste, think about how boring the world would be, then...  
DreamCloud53 = You know; you're really scaring me! :) Don't worry, the next chapter is here now. And I know it's short and boring, but action is in work.  
AznGolDragonGod = Hmm, will she, now...? About that, we can only wonder... :)  
Sucker for Romance = Thanks, and I will. Luckily, I have a short vacation now, so hopefully I will have time to finish (?) the story... well, ok, but make a few chapters, at least...  
Amy Potter = Herm thought she looked like Harry... there will be references to that in this chapter. Is Lily and James together...? Well, read and find out! H/Hr4Eva!  
Snitch Boy = Hmm, but I thought you liked Harry/Ginny... At least that was what you said in your other review, on "Love Her"... Well, just if you were curious, I like peanuts. At least as I recall. Seeing as I have a very little brain, I don't really remember. :-P

THANK YOU! This really means the world, all of you. :)

--------------------------------------

Chapter 11 = Meeting the Parents

--------------------------------------

The Marauders...? I stared at them all, completely dumbfounded. Then, suddenly, it dawned on me how completely blind I had been all day... Of course Lily was Lily Evans, soon-to-be Potter, and of course James was Harry's dad, that was why he looked so much like him. And where James Potter was, of course the Marauders would be too! Jeez, I could have kicked myself for being so stupid!

I looked around at the boys and girl looking expectantly at me. What did they expect me to do??? I looked at the boy James had addressed as Padfoot. I had to look at him a second time before I saw the resemblance - this boy was nothing like the Sirius Black who had escaped from Azkaban and had been forced to live in a cave behind Hogsmeade for several years, with main food being rats! At once, I wanted to warn him; to make all the pain he would later face go away... but then again, Dumbledore sure would kill me if I did such thing... so I kept quiet.

I continued looking at the Marauders curiously, and, sitting beside Sirius, was a boy with light brown hair, whom James had called Moony. "No way," I said, before realizing my mistake. I quickly covered up by adding, "Uh, he looks so much like a boy I used to know..." that was not a lie. That boy looked like (god forbid) an older version of Colin Creevey! I knew that Colin was Muggle-born, and I knew that Remus Lupin did not have any kids, but still... the resemblance was huge! Professor Lupin, Moony, or whatever, smiled kindly at me, and I returned it, none the less.

Then my gaze fell upon the last boy. He seemed quite shy, and had a slight resemblance of Neville, in his appearance. But, looking closer, I saw no Neville inside that boy. It was Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew. He, too, smiled at me, but I did not return it. Here they all were, happily oblivious to the fact that -in less than ten years from now- Pettigrew would give James and Lily to the Dark Lord, kill many Muggles, and send Sirius Black to Azkaban... Or were they oblivious, now? It suddenly struck me that maybe Wormtail had already then been planning the Potters' deaths... I frowned at him, and his smile quickly faded. As he sat there, looking rejected, I wondered, for a slight moment, if it had been his intention to kill James and Lily... maybe he had been under the Imperus icurse, or maybe Voldemort had threatened him with the Cruciatus curse, or the Avada Kedavra curse... All these thoughts ran though my mind, but I suddenly slipped out as James cleared his throat slightly, as to make me say something.

"Uh... hi everyone," I said, with a fake cheer in my voice. All the boys 'heyed' me back, but Lily remained silent. I found this very odd, considering her unnaturally cheery state later that day. James suddenly spoke, breaking the silence, "Ah, I must apologise on the behalf of Miss Evans, but you must understand this is rather big for her. She used to be the only girl in our year, so she mostly just hangs out with this lot," he gestured towards the boys, then continued; "Actually, I don't even think she has ever talked to a girl before, besides of course her Muggle sister, if you can call that a girl, not to say a human being. And as nice and cute as we guys are, we are still not girls, are we Lily?" he patted Lily on the back, but she seemed to wince at his touch. I had no time to dwell on that, though, as I had to ask: "There are no other girls? Were you the only ones sorted into Gryffindor six years ago?"

Sirius was the one to speak now: "No, absolutely not. We just seem to be the only sane people in our year... but the only ones? No. There are Joseph Finnigan, he is a prefect... then there is Mario Bulstrode, but you probably won't be meeting him much, as he seems to be spending all his time with the Slytherins... we all believe he was sorted wrong. Then there is Paul Patil, and of course there is Frank Longbottom." When he finished, I tried to get it all through to my recently dissembled brains, all this information seemed to be breaking down my system. I wondered for a moment why Dean Thomas' parents weren't here, but then I realized they were Muggles. I also wondered how everyone from my year could all have equally old parents... and why there were no girls besides Lily and myself.

"Oh!" James said, suddenly pulling himself back up. He had made a great effort finding a space at the table, but as it was a little table and there were already four persons (excluding me, I was still standing up) sitting there, he had just sat on the table. Now, however, he got up, and said, "Look at the time! We need to go to bed, or Professor McGonagall will sure catch us. And seeing as I already have detention every day for the next two weeks, I'd rather just go to sleep." He stood up, as did the rest of them. "Goodnight," James spoke, addressing Lily and me. He patted Lily on the head, and she winched again. I couldn't keep it in any longer, and I asked, without thinking, "Are you two dating?"

The Marauders looked at each other and laughed. I noticed that James' laughter, however, seemed to stop way before the others'. "James and Lily???" asked Remus, still chuckling. "Yeah, right. And professor Claws has just given me a piece of Honeydukes' best chocolate for my decent behaviour!"

I smiled, as I remembered Professor Lupin in our third year, constantly feeding us chocolate.

"No," said James, now chuckling along with the rest of the guys. "Even though Lily here does seem oddly attracted to my strong, handsome features and my supreme wisdom - not to mention my irresistible Quidditch moves. You see, I know how to control my 'broom'" James said, with a mischievous grin. Lily, however, did not laugh. James seemed to notice, but looked away quickly.

"Now, Prongs," said Sirius, raising an eyebrow, "relax tiger, and don't get your hopes up. Lily would rather be dating Peeves than you, count on that."

"Well," said Lily, finally speaking. "Come on Cho, let me show you where you'll be sleeping, it's in the bed next to mine."

"Oh," I said. I suddenly remembered something. "I need to find my friend Ro- William. He should be here."

"Oh, him," Remus said, "I saw him just a minute ago. He was heading towards his dorm. You can talk to him in the morning."

"Oh," I said again. I wondered why Ron hadn't addressed me in the common room, but as Lily and I moved towards her dorm, I came to the conclusion that he didn't see me. After all, we were sitting (and standing) in a corner all the time, and he seemed to be pretty oblivious to anything but Leonora Brown, anyway.

We reached the dorm, and, to my pleasant surprise, it turned out to be my old one.

Lily showed me to an empty bed, (surprisingly enough my own!) and sat down on her own. She hadn't spoken a word since we had been in the common room, and I was starting to get worried.

"Lily, are you alright?" I asked her carefully. She looked at me for a moment, and then spoke: "You can't have him, you know."

That came as a complete shock to me. Who was it that I couldn't have?

"What?"

"James. I know we're not dating, but that gives you no excuse to come and act all 'uh, James, you look so familiar, let's have a nice, cosy detention in the dungeons together, all alone.'"

"I never said that!"

So that was what was bothering Lily, I thought.

"Well maybe not those exact words, but... well, aren't you attracted to him?"

I though about that for a while. He did look a lot like Harry... but his eyes were different. They didn't have that familiar spark which neither Lily nor James possessed... That spark was what I loved most about Harry. Sure, both James and Harry were attractive, but was I in love with Harry's dad?

"No."

Lily looked at me for a moment, obviously not really sure what to believe.

"Lily, I'm really not attracted to James. Trust me," I told her reassuringly. "He's all yours," I added with a grin.

Lily looked at me again, but then broke into a smile. "I'm sorry Cho, but I guess James is right, I do have a hard time talking to girls. Well, you would too, if you had a sister like Petunia."

I giggled. I remembered Harry telling me about his aunt. He and Lily seemed to share the exact same opinion about her.

"So," I said, motioning for Lily to sit down on my bed. "Spill. Why do you like James? And, more importantly, does he like you back?"

Lily hesitated for a moment before sitting down next to me. She finally did so, though, and said, "James and I met on the train to Hogwarts from London in the beginning of our first year. I came into the train car where him and Sirius were sitting. I don't remember why I came in in the first place, but I remember telling Sirius that he had something on his face. Later we became friends, after they had saved me from Moon- a werewo- a really large dog. We became friends with Remus too, and since Peter was always following James around anyway, we decided to let him in our 'gang'." She stopped for air. "Wow, I don't think I've ever spoken this much in my entire life. -Anyway, about him liking me... I don't know. I mean, he jokes about it sometimes, calls me his 'secret lover,' but I don't know if that's anything but joking..." She stopped speaking, looking quite sad.

"Don't worry," I said, without realizing it. "I'm sure he likes you too. And if he doesn't we'll just have to make him, won't we?" I added.

Lily smiled at me, happily. "It's nice to finally have a friend. A girly friend, I mean."

"Yeah, it is," I said, before she went to her own bed, and we both shut our curtains.

As I tried to sleep, I thought about what I had ever done to end up where I was... or *when* I was... when all I ever wanted in the first place was to save Harry... I also wondered about the Marauders. They were really sweet; I had imagined them to be a lot more like Fred and George. I still made a mental note though; to never accept any sweets from them, as the image of Neville eating a Canary Cream was still somewhat fresh in my mind...

Lily was, however, exactly like I imagined her.

All things considered, this had been a really good day.

--------------------------------------

Ok, please keep reading, I promise there will be an end to these extremely boring chapters... Don't give up the reviewing, please. *LOL* :op

Hopefully, I'll see you asap!


	12. Goodnight

Changing Times

A/N: YES! Chapter!!! I have to apologize to all of you, I have *so* not been as fast as I promised with these chapters... But I've been busy, VERY busy. Plus, I have a writer's block, which you probably all know all about... And besides, I don't think this story is really going the way I wanted it to... it's actually pretty boring - well, not this chapter, not in my opinion. :)  
We will soon be at the climax of this story, which means it will all be over soon... Buhuu... But don't worry, as slow as I am writing, it will be a while. *LoL*

Like the X-Files??? You should go read X-Nina's fic Flenched. I read it the other day, and it's really exciting... I wish I could write like that! Plus, she's my good friend, so be kind and review... :)

By the way, am I the only one who noticed that Seamus Finnigan got blowed up all the time in the first Harry Potter movie??? It was like 'bang here' and 'bang there'... What was that all about?

Special thanks to:

AznGolDragonGod = Oh man, I should have thought about that... well, you can keep giving me ideas if you like, I could definitely use them! *LoL*  
hermioneharry4ever = Well, since... now. :) Besides, wouldn't you like to chat with Lily Potter??? :) Thanks.  
E. C. R. Potter = See, I told you she'd change... Yeah, the cliché was kind of the point... A littly stupid, i know. I'm sorry about my review, but I promised to do her a favor.  
Hermione Elizabeth Potter = Oh DAMN IT! I was so content on getting everything right, and making Dean muggle and Seamus not... Isn't Dean ony muggle-born in the movie? Thanks for mentioning it, anyway. And I'm sorry about not getting the chapter up... well, at least this one's a long one. :)   
SilverInochi Briefs = Great, I love compliments! :) I will, if you'd all review X-Nina's story, because I feel so lousy being one of the only ones who reviewed... Ok, I'll stop begging now. :)  
Amy Potter = Oh, wait n' see... by the next chapter, I promise (almost) that I'll have some Lily/James action for you... At least hints and confessions. :)  
CherryLips = Oooh, thank you! And I see you added my story to your favorites... Yay! :)  
Nimbus = Oh, well, I told you so. Want action? Read X-Nina's fics! (SORRY!) :D But don't worry, mission not impossible. Hermione will get back on track...  
Allicat8318 = Oh, thank you!!! You really like my story??? :D  
DreamCloud53 = Uh-oh... HELP!!! Please don't hunt me down, cause if you do, I won't have time to write more chapters! Ha! :) I read your fic I Want To Love You... But I Can't... She Does, and I LOVED it! Long title, though. :) Hurry up with more chapters, or I will hunt YOU down! :P  
X-Nina = Yes, I know, I'm such a mama's girl, apologizing for what other people writes in their reviews... even though the fic is about Shrek Erotica! And you seriously read it??? Bad, bad Nina! :)

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 12 = Goodnight

--------------------------------------

That night, I had the strangest dream. That dream was going to change my life drastically, but of course I didn't know that yet.

I was in the dungeons of Hogwarts, in my fifth year. Harry was with me. We were looking for Ron, who apparently had got lost. Suddenly we heard a loud cracking sound, and the floor started to split! Harry and I stepped a few steps back only to find ourselves showed up against a wall. Then we heard it: a high-pitched, evil laughter! Harry screamed; falling down, holding his scar!

I woke up suddenly, completely bathed in sweat.

..................................

I caught Ron at breakfast. Lily and the others were not there yet, so I went to sit with him.

"Hi," I said, while I grabbed my plate and helped myself get some cereal from the bowl on the table. I tried my best not to think about the horrible nightmare I'd had the night before. Because wasn't it a nightmare? It was not something that had ever happened, that's for sure. But yet...

"Hi," said Ron. He was looking very sleepy, but, looking back over our time together, it dawned on me that Ron always looked sleepy if he was awaked earlier than lunchtime. "Where were you last night? I looked for you in the common room, but-" He suddenly stopped dead as he realized who had just entered the great hall. "Harry??? Look, Hermione, its Harry!!!"

I had to stop myself from smiling, but that was only because I knew that it was not Harry, but James. If I didn't, I would be as amazed as Ron.

"Ron, he's not Harry, but I'll explain later," I whispered. James had already seen us, and was moving our way.

"Hi guys," James said, beaming at us. Annoyingly, he seemed to be quite the morning person.

"Ha- " Ron started, still completely dumbstruck. I quickly realized what he was doing, and kicked him under the table. "-llo!" he finished quickly, rubbing his leg.

"I don't recall meeting you before," James said. "You must be William. Nice to meet you, I'm James Potter."

Ron's eyes went wide in an instant, and he started opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. At least he kept silent now... However, I am sure I heard him mumble something sounding a lot like "Wicked..." as James sat down next to me.

"Hi guys," said Lily. James jumped, apparently he hadn't seen her. Lily was soon followed by Remus, Sirius and that filthy Pettigrew. Of course, at that time, he really wasn't filthy, was he? I honestly didn't know that.

"Hi," I said. Ron just looked at them. "Oh, everyone, this is William. William, this is Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter," I said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

It took Ron a minute before he realized who they all were. He now stared at them all, and for a minute I thought he was going to tell on us. But, amazingly enough, he lowered his stare and said, casually, "Nice to meet you," before returning to his scrambled eggs.

..................................

Ron and I had talked. I told him about the Marauders, but he was less shocked than I thought he would be. But then again, we already knew James Potter went to school in this time, as Dumbledore told us when we first got here. I told Ron about my dream too, and he told me to go and see Dumbledore. So that's where we were heading now.

We reached the secret passage up to the headmaster's office, when I suddenly realized something.

"Oh, bullocks!" I said to myself. Ron turned to me, curiosity painted on his face. "Oh, I just remembered that we don't have the password... what are we going to do? Wait?" I asked him.

"We might just have to," he said, looking disappointed. Luckily it was Saturday, so we didn't have any classes.

We stood there for about twenty minutes, when suddenly we heard footsteps! Hoping it was Dumbledore, we turned around- it wasn't Dumbledore. It was James.

"Hey James," I said, slightly disappointed.

"Hi guys... what are you doing here, waiting?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "We need to see Dumbledore, but we don't know the password. Do you by any chance know it?" He added. Harry had been to the Headmaster's office quite a few times, but it wasn't sure that James had...

"No," James said. "But I know someone who has. He told me what the password was, but I don't remember now... besides, it was years ago. Dumbledore could have changed it a hundred times since-"

"SWEETS!" Ron suddenly yelled. Both James and I jumped a few steps back, surprised at Ron's sudden outburst. We looked at the door, but it didn't open.

"Ron, that wasn't the right password," I told him carefully.

Ron just rolled his eyes and said, "I know that, but I remember something. Harry once told me that Dumbledore always has the name of a sweet for a password. Maybe he also has now."

"Oh God, I remember that!" I said, glad that for once, Ron used his brains the right way. We both started remembering different sorts of sweets, when we were interrupted:

"Who's Harry?" James asked.

(Oh, no!)

"Uhh," I said. "An old friend from Beauxbatons. Yes, Harry... Lee. As in clothing. Or do they only make jeans? Let's find a teacher and ask, shall we?" I blurted out, trying to get away.

"Wait," said James, holding us back. "How can your old friend from Beauxbatons know which kinds of passwords the headmaster of Hogwarts is using?" He said suspiciously.

Think quick, Hermione, think quick...

"Uh!" said Ron. "Because of Madam Maxime! Dumbledore told her under the last... Triwizard Tournament! Yes, and since Harry is Madam Maxime's favourite, she told him! Yeah," he said, proud of his own cleverness.

"Yeah... Ok," said James. I couldn't tell if he believed us or not, but he started yelling different names of sweets at the door, whatsoever. As he got to "Peppermint Peacocks," I pulled Ron close to me and whispered: "God, how lucky can we possibly be???" he looked at me questioning, and I continued, "Madam Maxime was definitely not the headmistress of Beauxbatons when the last Triwizard Tournament took place! And besides, it wasn't even at Hogwarts!" Ron smirked at me and started naming different sweets like James.

We stood there naming sweets for about ten minutes, but nothing happened. "Dammit!" Ron said, and we decided to walk back to the common room. As we walked, I tried to remember my dream, but it was all so vague... I felt really stupid, running to Dumbledore like that for nothing... It was just a dream.

"Hey Cho, could I ask you something?" James said. He made a move as to make Ron leave. But Ron didn't move. I said, "William, could you please?" "What?" he said. "Oh, you know... go. Somewhere. Away."

Ron rolled his eyes, but left whatsoever. I turned to James. "What did you want?"

"Uh..." James started. "This is really awkward..." He blushed as red as Ron's hair, and I bit my lip. He was just not going to ask me out... "I... Have you..." he stammered. Then he took a deep breath and continued, "Ok, I'm going to ask you this once, I'll go straight to the point... You hung out with Lily last night, right? Well, Lily, did she... say anything about me?"

I gasped. This was *so* not what I had expected... James was staring intensely at something on his right shoe, and I couldn't help thinking he looked so much like my Harry... But should I tell him what Lily had said? I didn't know what had happened to bring them together; maybe it was best not to interfere... But then I remembered that if Harry hadn't broken the rules back in third year, I wouldn't even be here... "No," I said quietly. James looked up, and he looked slightly disappointed.

"Really?" he asked. "Not one word?"

"Well..." I said. It was just too much to see him suffer like this... "She might have... But I don't remember. I was really tired..." James looked really upset now. "Ok," he said. "That's fine... see you."

And then he ran off. I was left alone in the corridor, mentally kicking myself for what I'd done...

I quickly went to the great hall to have some dinner, and then I went to bed.

..................................

"No! Hermione, get away from here!"

"I won't leave you Harry!"

"You have to! I can make it, I can pull him down into the hole in the floor, it'll kill him..."

"Harry, it will kill you too."

Harry grabbed my hands, tears in his eyes. "I can't watch you die, Hermione. I'd rather die than seeing you get hurt," he said.

"Then how do you think I feel??? Please Harry, please don't..." I was crying rivers. In the background I could hear Voldemort's high-pitched laughter coming nearer and nearer... "No, Harry... I love you."

Harry took a deep breath and kissed me. "I love you too," he whispered.

Voldemort moved our way, and Harry stood in front of me. The Dark Lord laughed.

"Well Potter, protecting your girlfriend... I must say you've got your father's bravery," he said. His voice did not sound human, and I winched at the sound.

"Let her go Voldemort," Harry said. "It's me you want."

Voldemort laughed again. "You know, you're right... her death would bring me little joy. - But of course sometimes, a little is enough."

He took out his wand and said, "Avada-" when Harry ran into him! Voldemort was so taken aback that he didn't get to finish his curse. Harry pushed Voldemort towards the hole, and with one last effort, he jumped... and took Voldemort with him.

"Noooooooo............." Voldemort yelled, as they fell deeper and deeper into the darkness...

"Harry, NO!"

..................................

I woke up with a start, crying softly. I suddenly remembered everything.

--------------------------------------

Please review. And lead others to review. Pleeease... The more reviews, the sooner I will have my next chapter up- ok maybe not, but let's just say I will. :)

Until later, much later. Unless I can finally get my butt movin'! :D


	13. Revelations

Changing Times

A/N: Wow, that was quick, wasn't it??? Personal record or what??? This chapter is short, I know, but I am in the process of re-writing my previous chapters, which will probably take some time... Please review anyway. :)

Special thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

Amy Potter = Yeah, ok, so no L/J in this chapter... but in the next, I almost promise... About your quiestion, maybe he will, maybe he won't. -And I have emailed you with update!  
hermioneharry4ever = Well, before Mione can go anywhere, she needs to finish off some business here... You will see what she suddenly remembered, and thanks for liking!  
DreamCloud53 = Yeah ok, I see that. I HATE writer's blocks!!! And here is your chapter. Fast, huh? So, ya happy???  
E. C. R. Potter = Thank you so much! And it's true about the Triwizard Tournament, and I thought I needed to state that. I may forget a lot, but this I did remember! I know about Dean and Seamus, but i always mess up names, and then I was so furious because I forgot about Seamus being half of each that I forgot about Dean being fully muggle-born... right? By the way, I have become addicted to your stories, just if you'd want to know. I have just finished off "Betrothed," which I loved, and now I'm about to begin on "Return of the Lion." You're just brilliant! Are you JK Rowling undercover??? *LoL*  
Alicia = Thank you. They are sweet, aren't they...? :)

T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U!!!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 13 = Revelations

--------------------------------------

I couldn't believe it... I was so sure that I wouldn't be remembering any changes I had caused on my way through time...but all of a sudden, I remembered something new, something very hurtful... I was there when Harry had died. My dream was true, and all of the sudden it was like a forgotten memory... kind of like a Pensieve. And I suddenly remembered something else, too. I sat up with a set, completely speechless. It was my fault. I had led him to the dungeons in our search for Ron, and the reason Ron was gone was also because of me, and my stupid time-turner...

That was it! I had to go see Dumbledore, and it had to be now! I didn't care if it was in the middle of the night, I had to go.

I got out of my bed, as quietly as possible as to not wake Lily, put on some trousers and a black t-shirt, and headed for the common room. I hurried past the portrait of the fat lady, before she could start a lecture about how I had 'awaken her from her beauty sleep,' and how 'here on Hogwarts, students are not supposed to be out at night.' As I ran down the hallway, she shouted something about how 'Filch and Madam Norris would catch me and hang me up by my thumbs deep down in the dungeons,' and thank god she did that, because I had completely forgot about the janitor and his monster of a cat. (A/N: No offence. I adore cats more than anyone!) Just then, I heard something move. I hurriedly hid behind a bookshelf, and that was just in time, as Filch hurried down the hallway only seconds after. He was mumbling about "students out every night" and "one day, I will catch them..." Luckily, he didn't see me. To my surprise, he changed direction and headed straight down another corridor, as quiet as a mouse, with his eyes and ears at stake. Were there more students out tonight? I didn't have time to think about that very long, because I knew that it was only a matter of minutes before Filch would be coming back... or worse; professor Claws. Or even Peeves.

I continued down the hallway until I reached the hidden corridor to Dumbledore's office. I whispered the first sweet that came to my mind, "Berties' Every Flavour Beans," and to my surprise, the corridor revealed itself. While I continued on my way to the headmaster, I thought briefly about why that hadn't occurred to us the previous day... But then I reached Dumbledore's office, and my mind drifted off the topic.

I knocked on Dumbledore's office door, though I came to doubt that he would actually be there; after all, I didn't know if he was sleeping, and, more importantly, *where* he was sleeping. To my surprise, a voice sounded from inside, "Come on in."

I entered carefully, and there was Dumbledore behind his desk, just sitting there like he was waiting for me or something.

"I was just wondering when you would show, miss Granger," he said, as though we had made an appointment or something. "I understand you have something to discuss with me?"

I decided not to dwell on how he could possibly know that I was coming, and started telling him about my dream.

..................................

When I finished, there was a long silence. I had told Dumbledore about Lily and James, about Voldemort, about Harry, about how he died, and I had even told the headmaster all about the time-turner.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dumbledore spoke. "Miss Granger, I understand that you are known for thinking outside the box, am I correct?" I nodded, and he continued, "Then you would know that history always repeats itself. No matter what you do, it has been done before. Do you know everything about time travel? Because then you would know that because a time-turner needs a great deal of magic, it usually drains from its surroundings. Now, when you came to Hogwarts the first time, when Harry Potter was in fifth year, and then headed further back in time a few days later, the time-turner had to drain a lot of magical energy from the school, and therefore lower the magical defences. This could mean that muggles passing by would see the school fading in and out of sight, it could mean that technology could be used for brief periods in the area, or it could mean-"

"- ability to apparate in and out of school grounds," I finished for him.

"Yes," Dumbledore said with a grave look.

"So, what you are saying is," I whispered, "that I led Voldemort into Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "But that is not your fault, miss Granger. Harry Potter was meant to die, and it had already happened. You just did what needed to be done in order for time to keep repeating itself. If you hadn't gone back through time-"

"-Harry wouldn't have died," I said.

"True," said Dumbledore. "But then what would have happened? If Voldemort hadn't gone to Hogwarts, he wouldn't have been killed, and if he hadn't been killed while still weak... I do not dare to think about the consequences. Besides, you could not have stayed in your own time, because you had already gone back once, and if you hadn't done that, then you would have at all, which would lead to terrible things... Besides, then you wouldn't have come back here either, and if you hadn't chances are you wouldn't even have met Harry," he finished, a slight twinkle back in his eyes.

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked. I truly had no idea.

"Let us just say that his parents might have needed a little push in the right direction," he said with a smile.

"But I didn't help them sir," I said furious. "If nothing, I pushed them further apert because of what I told James."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Well, maybe that was all he needed to confront Lily himself. Remember Hermione, whatever you do, it hasn't already been done." 

I thought about that for a moment, and it actually seemed to make sense. "Thank you sir," I said, though I was not sure about what I was thanking for.

"You are welcome, miss Granger," he replied with a smile. "And now, if you will excuse me, I have to contact someone. If you and your friend Ron would come by tomorrow, then we might be able to solve all this together."

I left the office, while I wondered about what would come the next day, and whom Dumbledore could possible want to contact in that time of the night. I was getting quite sleepy, and was not really looking where I was going. Suddenly, something hit me! I stumbled backwards, while holding on to the person's clothing to restrain myself. To my surprise, the cloak came off, and as I looked in my hand, I saw something way too familiar: the Invisibility Cloak! I slowly lifted my eyes upwards, and say James Potter standing over me, with the Marauder's Map in his hand! He looked just as shocked to see me as I did to see him. He slowly looked at the Marauder's Map and said, "Hermione Granger?"

--------------------------------------

Another cliffhanger!!! How I love this! So, was this chapter exciting??? Boring as hell? Just your average chapter? Please review!!!

Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Hermione might get some answers... we are lacking towards the end, people... :(

- Zille


	14. Nightly Encounters

Changing Times

Ok. Heh... probably wondering about *why the hell* it took me so long??? Well, in my defence, I had the finals, my birthday, more finals, my mother's birthday, even more finals, a *huge* writer's block, and some finals. Explanation enough? No? SORRY!!! And this is not even a long chapter! Well, it's ok, just to show you that I was, in fact, out there. This was originally a two-parter, but I changed my mind. :) I can't tell you how sorry I am for not updating.... very sorry... :(

Thank you, thank you, thank you:

Amy Potter = You're welcome. I can't reveal anything, really, except that nothing you asked for is going to happen in this part of this chapter... I will email you, if you still exist (I haven't updated in *ages*!)  
Sparrow2279 = (x7) Ok, you reviewed a lot... that's fine though! :) Thank you!!! You really puffs up my ego. :) Though I doubt you'll be very impressed with this chapter... I'm still suffering under a writer's block, but I *had* to write something... :)  
E. C. R. Potter = Ohh, cliffhanger... continued very, very weirdly! I did realize that you were not JKR, but you're definitely good!  
Angel-Undercover = (x2) Great! Glad you liked it! Yay! :)  
X-Nina = Yay! You actually read my story! Go you! *LoL* I know... I have no ego, but thanks to you and Sparrow, I'm getting closer... :) I guess no one can really judge their own work, as o them it's really boring, because they already know what happens. :)  
Linz = Yeah, I know, for a H/H fic, this is very much *not* H/H at the moment... will, though. (Maybe... I guess we'll never know. We'll see if I'm in the mood. :)  
Peep Geek 101 = Thank you!!! The MM thing was kind of a tricky, not supposed to be expected... :) cool though, huh?  
Magsambis = (x2) Yeah, the pillow this was when Hermione and Ron helped train Harry in the fourth book... very confusing indeed. YES, YOU CAN THINK OF STUFF LIKE THIS!!! You just think of other stuff like this. It can't all be the same you know! :)  
Lady Alendrial = Thanks. I won't. - Uh, I mean I will. :) I will, but I'm probably not gonna; knowing me. :)

Thank you. I would like to say a special sorry to you guys who reviewed... I'll try to update quick, I really will!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 14 = Nightly Encounters

--------------------------------------

He stared at the map in disbelief. Can you blame him??? Here I was, out at night, being Hermione Granger...

"I... I..." ...I had no idea what to say!

"Let me guess... you're not really French, are you? Or, or maybe you are, and you're just a spy! Or maybe you're from Durmstrang! Oh, or, or a Death Eater! You're a Death Eater!!!" he rambled. There was a side I'd never seen of Harry before. It was kind of scary, and... kind of not.

I knew I had to tell him the truth.

Or, a revised truth. A fake truth. An almost-true-truth.

Ok.

Here goes...

Still going...

"James, I... I'm from the future."

I can't believe I actually said that.

He looked at me.

Kept looking at me.

He laughed. Wait, laughed?

"Yeah right, and I'm from the past, right?" he snorted, not at all convinced.

"Well, from my perspective, then technically speaking..." I rambled. "No, James... ok, do you want to hear my story?"

"Ok," he said.

"Fine... Do you know what a time-turner is?"

"I think Professor McGonagall mentioned it once. Continue," he said impatiently.

So, I told him the story, leaving out the parts with Harry being James' son, and with James and Lily being dead in my time. He didn't have to know *everything*.

When I finished, he reacted just like everyone else I had explained it to. His mouth was practically hanging down beneath his ankles. Maybe I had just gotten used to the idea, but I didn't think it was such a big thing. So, I was from the future. Pfft! Ok, maybe that was a little... how were they supposed to know? Guess I would have reacted the exact same way myself.

James blinked a couple of times, before finally speaking: "So... you are indeed Hermione Granger... but you began- will begin at Hogwarts in 1997? And you have already graduated, but you went back to your fifth year to save your friend Harry, who will also begin in 1997, and who in fact is not even born yet?"

"That is correct."

"And you accidentally went back another time, this time back to now?"

"That is true."

"And now Dumbledore is going to send you and your friend Wil- Ron back to... where?"

"Uh..." I honestly didn't know. "Our own times I guess," I told him gravely. Dumbledore had said 'solve all this together' and that would mean to reverse all of this... wouldn't it?

"Oh. Without saving your friend?" he asked.

"Without saving my friend," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Oh, I have to ask... you know about the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders' Map?"

"Uhh, yes?"

"How?"

"From my friend. Harry. He got the map from some friends, and, uh, found the cloak."

"...Oh... Well, since you know about the cloak, do you want to get under it?"

"Excuse me???"

"...So we can get safely to our dorm?"

"Oh... sure."

We got under the cloak and started walking. Slowly at first, but faster and faster in fear of meeting someone. It was a little hard for the cloak to cover us both, I didn't even know if it did.

Fortunately we met no one on our way, and soon, I could see The Fat Lady sleeping in her frame. We got closer, and closer, and...

"Hey! Stop!" sounded a familiar voice...

James and I froze in our steps. This couldn't be, it just couldn't be him. Well, it was, anyway. But I thought we were invisible... how could Filch have seen us???

We stood deadly quiet, none of us moving a muscle, not to say even breathing. Filch moved closer, closer, we could hear him behind us... closer, closer... but then he moved farther away. Farther, farther... it took me quite a while before I realized that he was moving down a different hallway. Was he even talking to us???

"Mr. Filch, be quiet!"

Apparently not.

Was it just me, or had I heard that voice before?

"What is mr. Claws doing out here at night?" James whispered. Of course, it was mr. Claws!

"I don't know," I whispered back. "Let's follow," I added.

We started moving very, very quietly down the hallway, following Filch. Mrs. Norris was nowhere to be seen, which was good. Professor Claws and Filch were standing in a corner, whispering with each other. Soon, James and I were close enough to hear what they were saying.

"What is it, Filch? I am tired, and I need my sleep!" Claws hissed.

"Is it true?" Filch asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Claws, though it looked like he already knew the answer.

"You know what I am talking about. You have just seen Dumbledore, I know it! Rumours fly quickly around the castle, you know that. Just tell me:" Filch paused for a moment before continuing. "Is it true? Is *he* really coming?"

"I- I really don't know what you are talking about," Claws said nervously. "Now get out of my way!"

"No!" Filch hissed. "If what Dumbledore have heard is true, then *he* shouldn't be allowed at school property! You don't think that Dumbledore will..."

"I think Dumbledore will do what Dumbledore believes is the right thing to do. Now, let me go, unlike you, I have a real job, and I need my rest. Those filthy kids aren't going to play any tricks with me just because I didn't get any sleep. Goodnight," Claws said, and went to the teachers' dormitories.

After a while, Filch sighed and went down another corridor, leaving James and me in the darkness.

--------------------------------------

So, that was Nightly Encounters... please wait for the next chapter! I will hopefully have it up faster than this one. :)

Be kind, review.


	15. Gone, Missing, And Just Not There

Changing Times

What can I say? This took me a month, and I promised that I'd hurry... The only excuse I have is that I am going through a writer's block, and that this fic is taking a very weird turn, so I have to totally change my schedule and times of occurences. Please hang on and be patient. It is the audience that makes the artist, remember that. :) Oh, and did I say that I went to France for a week, so I didn't have a chance to write anything there...?

Thank you, my faithful readers; I owe you many millions of dollars and yen for your kindness:

Katie = (x2) Thank you. I am glad to have created your debut HP fic. Hope that you like it. And yeah, the hourglass was pretty clear. :)  
A-man = Well, no, no saving Harry... that's what's gonna keep you coming. :)  
Hermione Potter = Oh, hi. And thanks! ;)  
Amy Potter = Ooh, you're asking a lot of questions Amy... keep reading and you'll find out... (Bwahaha! *LoL*)  
Linz = Well, with Harry dead, that's kind of a problem. But don't worry... :)  
AznGolDragonGod = (x2) Hey that's ok, I am grateful that you have reviewed once, I'm not mad that you don't do it twice (though I'm not that that you do it... ;) I know that Hogwarts doen't fade in and out, but they once said that they had all sorts of protection spells, namely to make it look like an old ruin and make a spell so that muggles always get extremely busy when they get too close. I just figured that since this is a long time ago, they could have a different spell, like a big Invisibility Cloak covering Hogwarts...

I hope you can all forgive me, and keep encouraging me to continue this fic. :)

--------------------------------------

Chapter 15 = Gone, Missing, And Just Not There

--------------------------------------

We stood there, not daring to move a muscle before we couldn't hear Filch's steps anymore. Then James turned to me and whispered, "*He*? Who is coming??? ...Why is everything so messed up all of a sudden? I mean, you're not born yet, William, or Ron, is not born yet, some weird guy is coming here..." He seemed so confused that I thought his head would explode soon if he didn't get some concrete answers.

"You know what James? Come with me and Ron to the meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow. And bring Lily. Then Dumbledore will explain to you... what you need to know. And we can find out who - *he* - is. How about that?"

"Uh.. ok?" he said, a little confused. Then, "I, uh, I think I better get back to my dorm now. Can you get back safely without the cloak?"

"Uh, sure," I answered. Then James left.

I was all alone.

I could not believe what I had just done! Inviting James and Lily was probably the most stupid thing to do if I wanted things back to normal...

Defeated by my own stupidity, I walked back to my dorm. I went quietly into my bed, to avoid waking up Lily, and went to sleep, while thinking about what would happen the day tomorrow.

I didn't even notice that the bed next to mine was untouched.

...

Today was the day. I was going home. I could barely believe it; after everything I'd been through, I had almost forgot about the world I gave up to save Harry.

Despite my mixed feelings about the later events, I couldn't help but notice that something was wrong. It kind of felt like something was missing...

"God, Lily!"

Where was Lily??? I looked at her bed, and it didn't look like anyone had slept in it. I tried not to panic, although I can't guarantee I didn't hyperventilate, just a little. I hurried into the bathroom, but no Lily. I looked under the beds, and called her name several times, but still no answer. I finally took a deep breath and dared to stick my nose out of the window and look down. (Luckily) No sign of Lily there, either.

If I had been any other person than Hermione Granger, I would have panicked, and I would run to Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall straight away. But I figured that there probably was a logical explanation for it, so I just decided to go to breakfast, and see if she was already there.

I went down the stairs to the common room, very few people were there, most were down at breakfast. When I got down, every head turned to me. They all looked at me wide-eyed, and some of the girls started chuckling. Ron bounced down the stairs just as I was about to ask what was so funny. When he saw me, he burst out laughing.

"Herm, uh, you forgot something," he chuckled.

"What?" I said impatiently and put my hands on my hips - only that where I had expected my fingers to collide with the soft fabric of our school robes, I found them holding onto bare skin, and... cotton?

"Ron..." I said calmly. "Tell me I just didn't walk down here in my underwear."

By that time, the whole common room had burst out laughing. More people had come back from breakfast, and seemed to enjoy the scene quite a bit. As I ran up the stairs, I thanked the higher powers that I was going home later that same day.

...

After changing into something a little more... something, I went back to Ron, who was still waiting for me. As we went to the portrait hole, I could hear some spread chuckles and small laughs, but I decided not to mind. When I got back, and all those people were older, they probably would find it as funny - hopefully.

We went down for breakfast, and I had completely forgot about the Lily situation until I was putting salt on my scrambled eggs, and Sirius patted me on the shoulder.

"Uh, Cho? Can I ask you a question?"

"Ch-? Oh, right. Sure. What?" I answered.

"Uh, were James in your and Lily's room last night?" he asked warily.

"No..." I said, starting to get concerned. "Why?"

"Well, James sometimes walks around... uh, in the common room. At night. Yeah. Uh, anyway, he did that last night, a he usually does, but... he never came back to our dorm."

--------------------------------------

Hmmm... I'm not so sure I like the clothes-joke that much. Just something to fill out my fic.  
Well, I am going to try, and try, and try, until I have the next chapter ready. Which WILL be ready sooner or later. Just hang on. Writers' Blocks are always hard. :(

Please R&R, even though you are sick of waiting for the *damn final*!!! :)


	16. No Room For a Broom

Changing Times

Hiya guys, I'm back. Didya miss me? You all know how sorry I am for not bringing you the chapters on time, so I'm just not gonna bother. I'll just post this as soon as possible, and pray that I'm gonna have enough free time to wrap up the story, like, this century. (Here's hoping. :)

I believe some of you will be very unsatisfied with this chapter... but I was on a sidetrack, and everything works out fine, don't worry. :)

As always, here's to my faithful reviewers. And when I say faithful, I mean the painfully preserving, encouraging, and amazing reviewers I have. - How do you think I got this far?

hermioneharry4ever = Hi! I thought I covered bra by writing "underwear"... but next time, I'll make it more clear. :) The meeting with Dumbledore must wait, but don't worry. You'll get it. :)  
E. C. R. Potter = Hehe... yes, why do things like that happen, mr Everything-is-good-in-Magiterran-but-then-*whoops*-a-new-evil-comes-up-and-Voldemort-will-return-for-God-  
knows-which-time-and-everything-goes-terribly-wrong... *LoL* Just kidding. Great story, by the way. :)  
Usotsuki = Are you AznGolDragonGod with a different name, or am I just messing up the reviews?? - Thanks for the review anyway, and I believe you are right. (I wouldn't have bothered to hire someone... I'd rather kill me myself. :)  
Amy Potter = You know, I looked at my story and I thought: "So many loose ends!!" So maybe it won't be that complicated... wait and see...  
NeverSayDie = Thanks for reviewing, and well, ok, you're not a H/H 'shipper, that's fair enough. So who do you like? Hermione/Ron? Herm/Draco? Herm/Snape?? I'm leaning towards H/R myself, if not H/H. I will read your fics when I get some free time. Things look pretty hectic at the moment... I gotta buy a calendar, I don't even have one! Garrgh!! :)  
DreamCloud53 = Aww, if I just had time... I would love to post more often than, what, one time per three months?! ;) So, Passions huh? Do you think Timmy is really dead? - Sorry!! I've never seen Passions in my life, but in this show I like, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, there is a vampire called Spike, and he talks about it all the time, and the Buffy's mom Joyce comes over with Buffy's little sister because Spike needs to protect them from a Hellgod, and--- so, Passions, huh? Heh... :)  
Jennie Bomb = Thank you, thank you, thank you!! :D I liked the other chapter too; you always see these weird ways Herm could meet James and Lily, and I... yeah, what did I do that the other writers didn't? I thought it was pretty classy. But hey, you like it, I'm happy. :)

--------------------------------------

Chapter 16 = No Room For a Broom

--------------------------------------

"Well, James sometimes walks around... uh, in the common room. At night. Yeah. Uh, anyway, he did that last night, a he usually does, but... he never came back to our dorm." said Sirius.

One thought instinctively came to my mind: Voldemort! It had to be him; why else would James and Lily have disappeared?

"We need to see Dumbledore," I said.

"Ah, I don't know, don't you think that's a little rash? I mean... I don't know what I mean. But seriously; Dumbledore? I know you're new, but you don't go to Dumbledore unless... well, you don't go to Dumbledore, ok? Why not just professor McGonagall or someone like that?" Remus asked.

"I don't think professor McGonagall would see the importance of this matter."

A cold voice sounded behind me: "What matter, young miss Chang?"

"Professor McGonagall! Uh, no, nothing, just.. well.." I was at a total loss for words.

"Cho was just trying to decide if she wanted bagels or eggs for breakfast. But I still think you should go with cereal," Ron blurted out.

After a moment, McGonagall said, "Miss Chang, I believe you were right. I don't see the importance of this matter. Have a good day."

And then she went over to the Slytherin table to stop a fight. When she was out of hearing distance, we all breathed a sigh of relief.

Then the little icky Pettigrew spoke up: "I- I think maybe we should g-go l-look for them... maybe?"

"Right," said Sirius, before I could answer myself. "Let's go then."

And then we went out of the Great Hall.

---

As we were walking down one corridor, someone was approaching us from around the corner. We stopped dead: wasn't everyone down at breakfast?? The figure came closer, and closer, until it finally turned the corner and was revealed to be Dumbledore!

"AAAARRGHHH!!!" we all screamed, and started running away. But then we suddenly stopped, and after a beat, we turned around.

"Uhh," said Remus. "That's Dumbledore. Why are we running away?"

"Uh.." I said.

"Caught up in the moment," Ron stated.

Dumbledore, who had been watching the whole scene unfold, came walking towards us. "Children, aren't you a little old to be playing games? Not that I'm not fresh on a game of Twister, but..."

"-No, professor Dumbledore, it was nothing like that. We... we thought you were somebody else," I told him, a little ashamed of my own behaviour.

"Oh," he said. "Well, Cho and William, I actually need to see you for a minute, so if you could just-"

"- I don't think it will be necessary to step away," said Ron. "These guys are so stunned by you actually talking to them, that they probably won't notice much else," he continued, pointing to Sirius, Remus and the rat, who were all half staring at Dumbledore, half staring into space.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I think you are right, my young friend. So, anyway, I need to tell you something. I have found a-"

I suddenly remembered something. "- Oh, before anything, you need to know something. James and Lily... they are missing."

Dumbledore stared at me. I was expecting him to open his mouth and say a lot of important stuff, and thereafter walk really fast towards the staff room, to start a big party to search for the missing students. Instead, he just smiled, no, he laughed. "And now you think that Voldemort took them, do you?" he asked, through chuckles.

"Well..." I said, a little uncomfortable by his sudden outburst. "Maybe?"

Dumbledore just smiled and said nothing. Then he said "as I was saying, after a lot of hard work and intensive research, I have now found ... a way for you to go back."

We stared. A lot. I don't know if we looked as stupid as the three morons, but I hope not. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Sirius and professor Lupin the same way again.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Of course there will be some complications. I will have to send you back one at a time, and you won't get back exactly at the time you last were, but almost, don't worry. We will discuss this when you are meeting me in my office."

"Thank you," Ron said, still looking kind of daft.

Dumbledore was just about to leave, when he suddenly turned around and took out his wand. "Oh, and before I forget..." He made a move, and a closet door swung open. Inside the closet was... Lily and James, sleeping. Together. "I don't think you should be worried about them drifting apart, miss Granger. When they wake up, tell them that they will be welcome to come with you and mr. Weasley when you are being returned. Have a good day." And with that, Dumbledore left, and me and Ron, plus the three others, who had just awoken from their trance, stared at the two sleeping figures, our mouths wide open.

"Whoa, how'd that happen?" asked Sirius.

None of us really had an answer to that one.

--------------------------------------

Didya like?? Well, as you know, I will wrap this story up after one or two more chapters. So, you know, you'll be lucky to have the ending by next Chistmas. - Just kiddin'! Or am I...? You guys know me. :)


	17. Dumbledore's Office

Changing Times

A/N: Okay, FanFiction.Net has been sort of down, which I am sure most of you guys have noticed. Even though I (actually!) had the chapter ready, I couldn't post it... isn't that like, irony or something?  
Well, anyhow, I hope you will enjoy this piece, as it is the SECOND LAST people! Wow! Now, I had this whole thing worked out, but then what happens? I mess everything up! The final chapter is not going to be exactly as I planned, though I will try to stick to my original idea, which you will soon (?) find out about. Now, some of you will be disappointed, some of you will hopefully be happy, and maybe I'll even make people be happy, if you're really good and review this... :D

Okay, I will warn you. This is probably not as bad as it sounds but... okay here goes: I will write Spider-Man fanfiction. - Okay, maybe it wasn't so bad, but seriously, I loved it! If you didn't, then don't go grr-y on my or anything... - I am trying very hard not to go all "AYAYAYAYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPIDER-MAN *ROCKED* BABY, IT ROCKED!!! I LOVE TOBEY MAGUIRE, I CAN PRONOUNCE HIS LAST NAME, (believe me, I've had some pretty creative suggestions..) AHHHHHHH!!! - Oh, and by the way, since when was there a "-" between Spider and Man?" or something like that, so I'm just going to say this: if you haven't seen it, then don't waste any more time on my stupid fic, just GO, GO, GO!!! --- Phew, I'm cool now. God, I'm so discrete am I not? :)  
Oh, and by the way, if you thought that was stupid or childish or some other crap, then you DO NOT want to hear my take on Star Wars: AOTC!

What goes for my reviewers, I can just say, well... I truly, deeply love you. There! That wasn't so bad, was it? :) The stupid crisis on Fanfiction.Net has kept me from reviewing a lot of stories, including some of yours, and I just have to say, that the stories I've read by you have all been brilliant! Don't think I'm only saying this to make you review or anything, (though I surely wouldn't mind... *wink*) but there was *no* exception! Anyway, thank you to:

Amy Potter = Ah, well, the end is near.. and maybe shocking..? All hope seems out.. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get this chapter out before, but FF.Net was being stupid. :)  
Usotsuki = Yeah, I know, but I had to make something drastic happen.. the story isn't about Lily n James you know.. :) And they've known each other so long, so it's kinda like the 2756th date, if you know what I mean.. :)  
E. C. R. Potter = Yeah, as I said before, i had the whole thing planned out for this story, but it went crazy behind my back! And all hope seems to be out for Harry and Hermione, doesn't it..?  
Lady Knight of Kennan = Thanks! Cool. :)

--------------------------------------

Chapter 17 = Dumbledore's Office

--------------------------------------

Later that day, Lily, Ron, James, and myself, were all really tensed. We were going to meet Dumbledore. He was going to answer questions, and he was going to send Ron and me back into our respective times.

Of course, that was not the only reason Lily and James were tensed.. Sirius and Remus had made sure to spread the word as much as possible. Even Wormtail had occasionally seen an opportunity to make himself a bit more popular than zero, and now, everyone from Filch to the Ravenclaws knew about Lily and James' little.. heh.. get-together. So, naturally, Lily and James were sort of uh, freaked, about meeting the headmaster face to faces.

Ten minutes before heading up to Dumbledore, the four of us met in the common room.

"Okay.." said James nervously.

"This is it..." finished Ron. Those two had made some sort of a bond between them, partly because Ron was the only one who could talk to James without laughing, joking, and mainly just making fun about the unfortunate situation.

Lily and I were standing pretty stiffly, each of us had good reason to. Lily was just plainly freaked out, while I was lost in deep thought. I was really never going to see Harry ever again. I had failed. All I had managed to do was cause trouble. And I hated the fact that when I returned to my own time, I wouldn't be able to share my pain with anyone. Except Ron, of course. If he could remember. What if I couldn't remember? "Oh jeez.." I whispered in frustration.

And there was another thing bothering me. I was going away from all of this! I would never ever see James or Lily or Peter (God forbid) or Remus or Sirius.. wait, I would see those two, 'cause they were still around in my time. But they would be older, and I could never ever tell them anything, so they would never know that it was, in fact, me who was me! Or what if Dumbledore was really planning to make them - us - forget everything? Oh, I would miss them so much!

Just in that moment, the three guys walked into the common room. Before I could stop myself, I rushed over them, and embraced all of them on the same time in a big hug. "Oh, you guys.." I said on the verge of tears.

Remus, Sirius and Peter all stared at me, and I awkwardly let them go. But once I got to see their faces I let out a sob. "Oh, you guys!" I said once more. Before I could hug them again, however, Ron quickly pulled me away from them.

"I think it's time for us to go, don't you?" he said, with a comforting smile. He led me out of the common room holding onto my shoulders. When we reached Sirius and the others, Ron quickly cleared his throat. "Well, goodbye," he said, and shook their hands.

Remus looked at him quizzically. "Where are you going?"

Uh.." Ron said, "Just out for a walk." They looked at him weirdly. "A long walk," he added.

Just as he was about to turn around, he stopped. "Oh you guys!" he suddenly said, and hugged them tightly. When he let go, he cleared his throat and calmed himself, straightening his robe. "So, see you later?" he quickly exited the common room, and Lily, James and I followed him, taking a last glance at the three very confused boys.

...

We made our way down the hallway, through the secret passage, ("Password?" "BubblePop With Crop n' Top") up the stairs and finally stopped, only an only piece of wood standing between us and our destiny. Finally, we knocked on the door, and awaited an answer.

Nothing could be heard from the other side. I was starting to wonder if maybe Dumbledore had forgot? Maybe we came too early? Or too late perhaps? Lily slowly reached up to knock a second time, when we heard something.

"Come on in," said Dumbledore's voice. We slowly entered the small room, and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, his hands resting on the wings of his chair. I looked around at the room, and realized that I had actually never been in the Headmaster's quarters before.

Curiously, I scanned it for anything out of the ordinary. Well, let's just say that there was nothing *of* the ordinary in here.. even his books were strange and most of the titles did I not have knowledge of. And without bragging, that says a lot. I made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about maybe borrowing a few of the books.. Like the big red book with the golden and silvery flames burning on the back. 'Flaming Facts About Veelas And Their Line Of Arts'.. uh, or maybe not? There was also a white and green book, by the name 'The Basilisk - The Myth, The Truth, And The Good Will Of The Snake'. Seemed more like a fairytale then a useful boom to me, but nonetheless interesting. I tore my eyes off the books, and started examining the rest of the room. I only registered a big bowl of water, and a big cage hosting a.. a real phoenix? "Wow.." I breathed. That was when Dumbledore spoke, and I quickly drew my attention back to him.

"I see that you are right on time," he noted, with a hint of satisfaction in him voice. "That is good. We have got a lot to do. Firstly-"

"I'm sorry sir," I cut in. "I would just like to know if, after this, we will be able to remember any of this?"

"If you would let me finish miss Granger," Dumbledore said, though he did not sound mad, "I would tell you." He paused, and then continued. "Yes, if everything goes as planned, all four of you, and myself, will keep our memories intact. Though what concerns your friends, I can't let them know, unfortunately," he sighed. "I am going to send Hermione and Ron back to their respective times, and then James and Lily will get their answers. Well, as much as possible, anyway. And," he examined the two young pupils closely, "There is another matter I would like to speak with you about." James and Lily looked absolutely terrified. "But we will get back to that."

Dumbledore took a long break, and sighed. "Hermione," he started, looking directly into my eyes. I got a little scared at his directness, but nodded whatsoever. He sighed one more time, before slowly speaking, choosing each word with care. "I have been contemplating on whether or not to tell you this, but I think it is time that you find out. As you may have read, I have ways of communicating with myself older and younger, meaning that I can talk to my older self." I nodded again. I read that in 'Hogwarts: A History'. "It seems I haven't changed over the ages. In all times, I have done something which you may think is horrible, but you will understand. I have..." he seemed to be taking a short break, looking for the words. What was so hard for him to say? "I have been sabotaging all your plans to save Harry."

Oh, *that* was the hard part!

I looked at him, unable to speak. He had what? He had stopped me from saving Harry? Why? How? Why?

Dumbledore seemed to read my mind. "I knew it was going to change things, and I was worried about the consequences of your actions. I couldn't let you stop Harry from killing Voldemort, because then he would still be alive, and maybe we would all be dead. I know you must hate me right now, but until I could find a way to stop Voldemort without Harry having to get involved, I couldn't let you interfere."

"What, but- but you could just tell yourself - your older self - that Voldemort was going to show up in the dungeons, and then you could just be there to stop him, and-" I was at a loss for words. Surely Dumbledore must have thought of that?

Dumbledore just smiled. "Sometimes in life, we have to learn what is most important. I know, and when you are older, you will find out too."

I looked at him, hundreds of questions floating through my head, but not one of them got out.

"Uh sir," James slowly said. "I did not understand much of what you just said, but it seems to me like you have had the chance to save many people's lives, and yet you didn't?"

Dumbledore smiled again. "There is a time for everything, James Potter, there is a time for everything." He looked back at me and Ron. "Now, let's send you two back. I have to discuss a matter with Lily and James, and then my work is done."

"Uh.. goodbye," Lily said timidly. I smiled sadly at her, knowing that this would be the last time I would see her alive.

"Goodbye," I heard myself say, my voice cracking ever so slightly. I hugged her closely, and Ron did the same. I turned towards James.

"Uh, see you later?" he asked, trying to ease the tension. He wasn't. As I looked into the face of James Potter, and saw so much of Harry in there, a sob escaped my mouth, and I embraced him, too.

"Bye, James Potter," I whispered into his ear. We parted, and James and Ron shook hands. Very macho-like. The sight of them trying to act cool gave me some of my mood back.

However, as Dumbledore stood up and moved towards us, raising his wand, my temper heightened dangerously.

"Sir," I finally blurted, unable to get a hold of myself. "You know you can save Harry, and I would have succeeded, and I don't understand, and what happens next, and can't take all this!!" I breathed heavily and looked up into his eyes.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "You worry too much."

I could not believe he was saying this to me! How could he??

He held out his wand, and as we were slowly lifted from the ground, he said his final words before we left.

"Put on your biggest smile, miss Granger."

What??

I was going crazy, I could tell. I missed Harry like crazy, and now I truly realized how terribly I had failed. Harry was gone. I was going home again, without Harry. This was not how it was supposed to turn out. All hope was lost now.

~ ~ ~  
As Ron and Hermione began their journey through time, Dumbledore turned towards Lily and James, who was staring madly at the spot where the two others had just stood.  
"And now," Dumbledore said, "I have something important to discuss with you two."  
And he smiled. He knew what they thought he was going to talk to them about, give them moral lessons about.  
But that was not exactly the matter of the conversation to follow.  
~ ~ ~

--------------------------------------

Ay, ay, ay, all hope really seems to be lost now.. Harry is dead, and Hermione failed. She is going back now. Back to normal life. And Harry is gone forever now, because of Dumbledore. How will this drama of lost love turn out now? What will happen to Hermione? And what did Dumbledore have to talk to James and Lily about, if not the incident...?

Stay tuned for the final chapter, coming up...


	18. Going Where?

Changing Times

Hm, well, do I even have to apologize? If anyone are still reading this story, you know the drill by now. So, you know, wanted to write, had writer's block, haven't had time, been busy... well, read now! :)

Thank you to my reviewers, I love you. Plain and simple.

This is the third-last chapter. I just had to post something now. Do you believe me if I tell you the last chapters will be up soon? Didn't think so. :)

--------------------------------------

Chapter 18 = Going... Where?

--------------------------------------

Suddenly, a voice sounded beside me, very muffled by the wind.

"Hermione? It feels bloody strange this time, doesn't it?"

It was Ron. Weird, we usually never talked while going through time. It also took a lot longer than it used to. Before, it had been images and faces flashing by, and then done. Now it was all white and shiny.

"Yes Ron, it does," I yelled back.

"Why do you suppose that is?" Ron yelled back.

I sighed. How would I know??

Ron must have realized that, because he quickly changed the subject.

"Hermione, what do you suppose Dumbledore-"

I never got to hear the rest of the question.

I looked around. Ron was gone.

"Ron?!" I yelled. No reply.

"Please be back in your own time, Ron, please..." I mumbled.

I kept flying through time, and I started wondering what was going on. Maybe Dumbledore had made a mistake, and I had been sent far into the future? Or maybe I had managed to change time so much that I had no time to go back to. Maybe I was stuck in the white space forever.

Maybe I was dead.

The more I thought about the option, the more it seemed possible... One little mistake, and I could have died.

Maybe because I had looked at Peter Pettigrew with loathing and disgust, a rage had been building up inside him, and in the end he went out and killed the first person he saw, for example my father.

Or my mother.

Or anybody.

Oh god, how could I have been so stupid to think that this was the way to get Harry back... there was no way, ever! It hadn't worked, and it never would!

Apparently not.

If I had just been able to warn somebody...

Someone who would actually do something... not like Dumbledore. With all due respect, he is very hard on the spot. No messing with time. What is done is done, it cannot be changed.

Just as I had given up hope, I looked down at myself. I was... fading.

Oh my, I had done it, I had erased myself from history, and I had stopped existing...

Now I was gone. Well, I wouldn't really know if I was gone, because it was pitch black. I found myself... falling?

Next second, I fell to the floor.

And it hurt.

It hurt!

I was there! I was not gone, or erased, I was alive!

But... where was I alive?

I looked around.

This looked familiar. And I was wearing a wedding dress!

I was back in my own time!!!

Dumbledore must have miscalculated a few hours... well, I was back wasn't I??

Maybe... yeah, that was it! I was going to get back in time to stop myself from going back in time. But still... this much in time? Well, it was the only logical explanation.

Wedding music. Dam-dam-da-dam, dam-dam-da-dam, we all know the tune.

Now I was going to go to the altar, let Ron down nicely, and watch him and Lavender have a happy life...

Harry...

Oh, well, no time to ponder on my misery!

Now it was time to go and not get married.

The wooden doors opened, and I walked inside. I walked quietly, staring at the floor. This was not going to be pretty.

I finally reached the steps of the altar, and looked up.

There was the priest, and there was Ron.

Ron. He was standing a weird place. At the place the best man usually stood.

And next to him was somebody else.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

--------------------------------------

Ooh, cliffhanger... wonder what's gonna happen? Who does she see at the altar...? I know, you're all thinking Harry... but it could be Draco you know! Hermione Malfoy... Ha! Wait and see!


	19. Dumbledore's Office, Uncut!

Changing Times

A/N: Wow, I'm bloody fast this time, huh??? :D

Well, what's there to say...? Second last chapter. Where all your questions are answered. Or else you'll just end up even more confused. Who knows???

Wow, somebody reviewed!!! Here's to you:

DreamCloud56: I'm glad you waited. Forever is one heck of a long time! Well, here's your chapter. Is that answer enough? :P  
Eliza: Ahh, friend of France and French people in general, are we? Well, thank you, but really... you can just call me Zille. (I really don't qualify for God) :P Here's your continuation!  
Alicia: AHH!!! I'm DYING to see CoS!!! I don't have tickets 'till Friday!!! I heard it was wonderful! Can't wait! :)  
LiZz: Hm, yeah... Hermione Malfoy... that's just yuck! Well, I updated!!! Yay me!!!!!  
E. C. R. Potter: (Hey!) Well, is this in the H/Hr category or what?? I say no more. :)  
MackeyPac: Thanks... Here's what happens: (insert story here). Read!!!

T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U! What more can I say? You make my day! :) :) :)

--------------------------------------

Chapter 19: Dumbledore's Office - Uncut!

--------------------------------------

The wooden doors opened, and I walked inside. I walked quietly, staring at the floor. This was not going to be pretty.

I finally reached the steps of the altar, and looked up.

There was the priest, and there was Ron.

Ron. He was standing a weird place. At the place the best man usually stood.

And next to him was somebody else.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

....................

***Many, many years before...***

....................

As Ron and Hermione began their journey through time, Dumbledore turned towards Lily and James, who was staring madly at the spot where the two others had just stood.

"And now," Dumbledore said, "I have something important to discuss with you two."

And he smiled. He knew what they thought he was going to talk to them about, give them moral lessons about.  
But that was not exactly the matter of the conversation to follow.

Lily and James stood frozen on the spot. They had sort of hoped that Dumbledore would let their little broom-closet-incident slide... and now what? What was going to happen to them? Why was Dumbeldore *smiling*, of all facial expressions???

"Professor Dumbledore, we're really sorry..." Lily started.

"Yes, it'll..." James took a deep breath. "It'll never happen again," he said, hardly getting the words out.

Lily looked at James, a little hurt. James looked to the floor.

Dumbledore smiled once more, but said, very seriously, "Yes, yes it will."

Both teens looked up in utter surprise.

"What I am about to tell you, will affect future history. I have had a little conversation with a certain someone... Myself, in fact, or at least a future version of me. I do that quite often, really. It is a very useful activity if you are into gambling on horses..." he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Lily and James just looked at him.

"So, anyway," Dumbledore continued, "I have heard a bit about what is in store for the two of you and for many other people." He sighed. "I will not lie to you. Everyone keeps telling me to stay quiet and not talk to inexperienced children about matters of this sort, but I never listen anyway. So... People will die. In fact, you will both be killed by the future lord of darkness, Lord Voldemort."

Lily and James looked at him with a mixture of horror and surprise.

"And that is not all," Dumbledore continued unaffected. "You will have a baby son, Harry Potter, who will defeat the dark lord... and die in the process."

Now Lily and James' horror and surprise were mixed with a slight shade of blush.

"Yes, this is a lot of news. I have of course known about this for ages-" Dumbledore continued, but was cut off by James, who looked outraged.

"You knew? You knew all along and you never told us?" he blurted.

"Ah, mr. Potter," Dumbledore said quietly, "There are things that should not be altered with."

Lily, who had been quiet up until now, suddenly asked, "But sir... why are you telling us now then?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled now more than ever. "Miss Evans, in all of my career I have always let things happen, without interfering. But there are always exceptions, you know."

Dumbledore went over to the door, and opened it. "And if you will excuse me, I have to go see a certain Tom Riddle. Remember to buy Harry a toy broomstick when he turns three. I hear they will be the new hit."

And with that, Dumbledore left the office, leaving Lily and James completely thrown by all of this.

What did this mean?

--------------------------------------

Ahh. Ohh. Hmm. (Huh?)

Bad? Good? Stupid?? Well, it's not the end people. One more chap to go... the closure!


	20. The Wedding

Changing Times

A/N: Here we go, final chapter... I can't believe it! It's over! Done! I thought it was a bad ending, but it's the best way I could think of... Oh well. :) Enjoy, and thank you, thank you, thank you... Buhuuuuuh... *sobbing hard*

Wow, chapter 20 was the last one... call that timing!! :P

I LOVE you reviewers! The last ones were the ones who kept me motivated to write this story... I love you, and I promise to read all your stories (if I can)! You're wonderful!

E. C. R. Potter = Well, let's just say that Dumbledore can do that... being old and all. :) Are there really H/Hr moments in CoS?? 'Cause someone said there was a definite R/Hr clue at the end... I don't know. I'll just have to see it then! Ok! Yay!!!!!! I can't believe how exited I am!!! Well, Eric C Riley, bye, and thank you for your wonderful reviews, and I LOVE your stories!!! Seriously!!  
Eliza = Thank you!!!!!!! I'm so happy you think so! :D Be sure to write your own stories someday, and tell me, then I'll come read them! :)  
DreamCloud53 = YOU'RE asking ME to hurry??? Do I need to remind you of a certain story that got me truly hooked on the L/J pairing...??? Seriously, how long is your writer's block??? :) Well, your other stories are wonderful. Hehe... in your fic Thank You, I really found the sentence "Hermione moved her eyes over Harry's muscular figure and came to rest on his lighting bolt scar, just visible behind his unruly bangs" Extremely funny!! Don't know why, but I'm laughing right now!!! "Harry's muscular figure!!" "Oh, Harry, kiss me you rough and handsome man!" (It doesn't really say that) Sorry, but that was funny!  
Cilene = Thank you! :) I hate cliffhangers as well, but I love writing them... I guess that's why they exist, eh? They're easy to write. :P  
LiZz = Thank you!!!  
Li-chan = Wow, that's something near the best review ever!!! It's constructive, and at the same time nothing but compliments! It just doesn't get better than this!!! Thank you! :D  
Tigerz_Angel = THANK YOU!!! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, WOULDN'T WANT YOU HANGINGAND HANGING FOREVER... :)

Enjoy....................

--------------------------------------

Chapter 20 = The Wedding

--------------------------------------

I finally reached the steps of the altar, and looked up.

There was the priest, and there was Ron.

Ron. He was standing a weird place. At the place the best man usually stood.

And next to him was somebody else.

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

....................

"You?" I asked quietly.

"Hermione," he breathed. "You look... beautiful." And he smiled that beautiful smile of his.

"Oh my God," I said, and flung myself around his neck. Everyone, including the priest, were completely stunned. What was happening?

"Uh..." Ron said, trying to figure out a way to save the scene. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Everyone looked at him.

"What, just trying to help," he mumbled, stepping back.

The priest cleared his throat. "Are you planning on actually proceeding with the ceremony anytime soon?" he asked, clearly a lot more British than any of us, if you know what I mean.

I looked into the eyes of the man I loved. "Yes," I said.

"Alright." The priest said.

He turned to me. "Hermione Granger, do you take this man to be our lawfully wedded husband, to love and honour him until death do you part?"

I smiled. I had no idea what was going on... but I knew this was right. "I do."

He turned to my apparently upcoming husband.

"And you do the same?" the priest asked him.

"I do," came the reply.

Someone poked my shoulder. I realised it was Ginny, who obviously was my maid of honour, who was handing me a beautiful ring. Behind her, Lavender was smiling very broadly. Not at me though, at Ron, who was at the opposite end of the altar. At least something was still as before.

I turned back to the man in front of me. We exchanged rings, and the priest smiled.

"Good then," the priest said. "I am now pleased to declare you husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

Harry smiled at me.

"You may now kiss the bride."

As Harry kissed me, I suddenly noticed to people sitting beside Dumbledore. The woman had red hair, and beautiful emerald green eyes. The man had glasses, and jet-black hair.

They were both smiling at me.

--------------------------------------

Awwww... was that good? I know you all knew it was Harry... but it was not really meant to be a surprise either... just a happy ending. :)

If you are an R/Hr fan too, you should definitely read my other HP fic, Love Her (or Forever Not Yours... not sure what to call it)! It's also an H/Hr fic, but that's just the background stuff... Remember to check out for my upcoming R/Hr fic... it's going to be fun writing it!

Goodbye, see you next time. :)

Love, Zille.


	21. Epilogue

Changing Times

Ok, I lied. It was not the final chapter. This is. It's a sort of an epilogue, wrapping up the story. I wrote this at the request of Cloudic, I hope you read this... Enjoy!

By the way, the last line is sort of fun if you read spoilers... if you don't, don't mind it, it's nothing really... just think of it as part of the story. :)

Thanks to DreamCloud53, LizZ, AnimeFanatic, Cilene, E. C. R. Potter, Witchangel, Cloudic, Liz Owens, (and for chapter 17, don't think I remembered to thank you...) Alison of the Faeries, and Shasta.

--------------------------------------

Epilogue

--------------------------------------

Ok, so what? Harry was just alive? Why?

It was wonderful, of course, but... why??

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice someone standing right behind me. I turned around and was now face to face with... Ron. "So, you're back," he said. He knew!

"Geez!" I yelled and jumped a foot or so back. Several people turned to look at me. "Ron, don't do that!" I said as I hit him on the arm.

"Ouch!" he said. "Geez, Hermione don't *do* that!" he said. He was mocking me!

Then he smiled. "You know, I never got to dance with you at the Yule Ball," he said and offered me his arm.

I laughed. "Ronald Weasley, I am a married woman!"

He held up his right hand. "So am I..."

"Oh my God, this is so huge!! No wonder Lavender was practically undressing you with her eyes!!" I paused. "It is Lavender, right?"

"Of course," he said with a wink as he led me out onto the dance floor. We started swaying to the music.

I looked around. Nobody seemed to be interested in anything but minding their own business, so I turned back to Ron.

"Ron..." I started.

He cut me off. "So... you're back." he said again. "I saw your confused look at the altar. Well, this is all very confusing. You finally remember, and yet you always have, but you will soon..." he shook his head. "Well, here is the deal: Right after I got back, I was really confused, and then I met you and Harry, and I panicked, because you didn't seem to know anything, and Harry was going to die... but soon, my memory changed. Now it's like I have two memories, one from my life before we changed it, and one from 'this life'".

"Before we changed it..." I said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. Oh, sorry, you don't know of course. Well, ok. Lily and James. Didn't die. Harry. Didn't die. Never lived with the horrible Dursleys. All good."

"Didn't did, but...?" I was still very confused. Well, Ron explaining things, that's never a good sign.

"Dumbledore told me this. It's his words... well, more or less. Apparently, after we left his office, he decided to tell Lily and James the truth. And then he killed Voldemort. Before he was actually Voldemort."

"Oh..." I said. Then it hit me. "Hey! You said Voldemort! I said Voldemort! Well, I've said it before... but you said Voldemort!!"

Ron smiled proudly. "I did didn't I? I'm so cool."

He leaned in closer, and said, "So, basically, you're back, you're married..."

Then someone touched my arm.

"May I cut in?"

It was my gorgeous husband.

Ron smiled at Harry. Just before we were about to part, Ron leaned in even closer, and whispered in my ear, "And pregnant..."

Then he left to dance with Lavender.

Harry smiled down at me. "You are so beautiful..." he said. "I love you."

I was still in mild shock, so I only managed a weak "Uhuh."

"And I know about the baby..." he whispered.

"Yeah, me too." I said, only half noticing the puzzled look he gave me. I couldn't believe I was having Harry Potter's baby.

I looked up and him, and smiled. He bent down, and kissed me. We kissed deeply for a couple of seconds, ten pulled away.

I sighed. "I love you too, Harry Potter."

Then I looked at him, I really looked at him. And for a moment, it was like I forgot all about what Ron had told me, and before I knew it, it just blurted out of me,

"Harry, where's your scar?"


End file.
